It's meaningless without you
by Mokona33
Summary: - Tienes lágrimas en los ojos y sangre en tus muñecas! Y aún así te atreves a decir que éstas bien…- Pronuncio Haruka, al ver el estado en el que se encontraba Makoto, todo por su culpa, ahora Makoto se había convertido en un chico suicida! [MakoHaru] decidí cambiar la personalidad de Mako-Chan, pero denle una oportunidad!
1. Chapter 1

Hey!~ aquí estoy otra vez con un nuevo fic pero esta vez de mi OTP favorito!:3 El MakoHaru! es mi primer fic yaoi así que denle una oportunidad ¿Si? por cierto esto es yaoi osea Hombre x Hombre, si no te gusta este tipo de genero abandona mi fic!:c bueno disfruten los veo abajo!

* * *

><p>Haru un chico de carácter serio, amante del agua y la caballa, un nadador excepcional en el estilo libre. De altura mediana, pelo color azabache y sus ojos tan azules como el mar.<p>

Makoto un chico angelical, con un carácter tan adorable, amante de los gatos, especializado en nado de espalda. Alto, pelo color oliva y sus ojos verdes como dos profundos bosques.

Dos chicos, que desde infantes han sido los mejores amigos. Sería lo más normal que esa amistad se transformara en algo más… ¿Cierto?

Pero ¿Y si solo es uno el que tiene esos sentimientos? ¿Y si es solo un amor unilateral? Makoto Tachibana el chico más amable, quien ha estado enamorado de su mejor amigo Haruka Nanase. Una relación complicada y que llevara a Makoto a su perdición.

Fue apenas la semana antepasada en la que Makoto había perdido la persona que más amaba y apreciaba en este mundo, no por la muerte si no por el amor, Haruka Nanase el chico que no solo le había robado el corazón pues también se había encargado de romperlo en pedazos pues este ya se encontraba en una relación con cierto pelirrojo de nombre Rin Matsuoka. Confesando su amor a esa persona especial, quien hubiese dicho que ese sería el peor error que el podía cometer.

**Capítulo 1**

Todo empezó aquel día el cual parecía de lo más normal o eso creía Makoto, levantándose temprano, desayunar, y hacer la típica rutina matutina para ir a la escuela no antes de pasar por si mejor amigo y su gran amor.

- Haru…. – Pronuncio levemente mientras revisaba su horario, cerciorándose que no le faltase algún libro. Un vez que estuvo listo, salió de su querido hogar no sin antes despedirse de sus padres y sus pequeños hermanos quienes animadamente se despidieron de él. Después de aquella alegre despedida, se dirigió a paso veloz al hogar de su querido Haruka aunque, el ponerle suyo a aquella persona con la cual no tenía ninguna relación amorosa era algo egoísta de su parte o eso es lo que la inocente mente de Makoto pensaba.

Apenas y subió dos escalones de aquella larga escalera que dirigían a la casa de Haruka cuando su móvil inesperadamente comenzó a sonar, este rápidamente contesto

- Makoto, vete sin mí. - Se escuchó al otro lado de la línea con un tono frio y monótono.

- Eh? Pero… Haru… -

- Adiós. – Sin dejar terminar la queja de Makoto, Nanase colgó dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, guardando su móvil dentro de su bolsillo, suspiro con resignación y tomando un rumbo diferente al de hace un momento pues, ahora dirigiéndose a la estación para ir a la escuela no es que no quisiera ir por Haruka si fuera por el iría sin importar si Nanase se enojaba ya que el verdaderamente deseaba ir con él a la escuela, solo ellos dos. Pero aun así él podría enfadarse y bueno eso estaba asegurado.

Y ahora se encontraba en la segunda clase y ni rastro de Haruka, la profesora Amakata dictaba sobre la historia de Japón toda la clase estaba tranquila como de costumbre. Aunque de pronto la clase fue interrumpida cuando la puerta del salón se abrió dejando ver a un chico no muy alto pero tampoco muy bajo, con unos ojos azules como el mar y su cabello de color azabache, algo desordenado para Makoto.

- Nanase-kun…. Otra vez tarde. – Dijo la profesora Amakata con cierto tono de enojo.

- Lo siento, puedo pasar? – Se disculpó, a pesar de que era la disculpa más falsa, la maestra suspiro con resignación y asintió dándole una señal para que entrara rápido.

Y así lo hizo, pasando y tomando asiento al lado de Makoto, el cual estaba terminando de apuntar todo lo que se encontraba en la pizarra, poso su mirada por aquel ventanal que se encontraba al lado suyo viendo exactamente…. La nada.

Makoto quien había dejado a un lado los apuntes, le iba a preguntar por qué había llegado tarde otra vez. Así es, esta no era la primera vez que llegaba tarde al contrario era como la tercera vez en la semana, pero lo dejaría para más tarde no quería perder la clase.

Pasaron por lo menos otras dos clases cuando la campanilla de la escuela sonó dando por entendido a todos los estudiantes que podían salir al receso y así fue ya que la mayor parte del salón había salido lo más pronto al ori la chicharra, a excepción de Haruka y Makoto. Este último se encontraba arreglando sus cosas para salir, miro a su amigo quien le daba la espalda, rio levemente al apreciar la imagen de Nanase ya que se encontraba con el cabello todo desordenado y el cuello del saco todo torcido, se acercó a él y arreglo el cuello del saco pero…. Eso fue un error ya que al acomodarlo pudo apreciar un par de chupetones y mordidas, Makoto se encontraba en un trance preguntándose si alguien le había golpeado hay que admitir que este chico era el más inocente que se ha conocido.

- Makoto. – El azabache se removió incomodo al sentir el tacto de Makoto, el cual al oír aquel tono tan frívolo despertó de su transe y dándose la vuelta tomo un par de refractarios envueltos en manta e inmediatamente se giró nuevamente hacia Haruka.

- Lo siento… ¿Vamos a almorzar? – Dijo con el par de bentos en cada mano, aquellos bentos se los había hecho su madre para ellos dos, sonrió de manera tan angelical el cual le revolvió el estómago a Nanase sintiendo un toque de asco.

Haruka quien apenas iba a contestar se vio interrumpido por su móvil el cual empezó a sonar y este al momento de oírlo no tardo en contestar, Makoto quien nunca había visto que este le diera demasiada importancia a una llamada y peor aún que traviese su móvil con él ya que este acostumbraba a dejarlo en su hogar, aunque recientemente lo llevaba con él a todas partes.

- Lo siento Makoto, no puedo. –

- Eh? Acaso… vas a irte, otra vez? –

- Si – Fue la última palabra que este dijo, para después tomar su mochila y salir con toda la prisa del mundo dejando a un Makoto con dos bentos en cada una de sus manos el cual, inmediatamente los dejo sobre su pupitre.

Y es que la verdad Haruka había estado actuando raro, llegaba tarde, ya no se venían a clases juntos mucho menos se iban a casa, mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba con el móvil, le ignoraba y para colmo los chupetones de hace un momento.

- Haru estas ocultándome algo… - Pensando que este tal vez y podría estar siendo acosado por alguien y dándole vuelta al asunto, se vio obligado a seguirlo. Salió lo más rápido del salón llegando a la entrada de la escuela, pudo ver como Nanase iba apenas y en la mitad para poder salir a la calle. Sin percatarse que el clima de un momento a otro había empeorado pues ahora aquel cielo tranquilo, había cambiado a un color grisáceo y opaco. Volviendo hacia Haruka al cual siguió sin que este notara su presencia caminaron hasta llegar a una plaza llena de árboles de cerezo algo vacía, Haruka tomo asiento en una de aquellas bancas mientras que Makoto se había ocultado detrás de unos árboles, aproximadamente pasaron 3 minutos, cuando cierto pelirrojo de nombre Rin Matsuoka se había acercado a Nanase. Tachibana quien apenas vio de quien se trataba se alarmo, ellos platicaron por un momento hasta que… Matsuoka beso a Nanase el cual algo tímido correspondió, Makoto podía sentir que su límite había llegado y corriendo hacia la pareja la cual se habían tomado de las manos y estaban a punto de retirarse de aquella plaza.

- HARU! – Makoto quien los había alcanzado, tomo oh más bien jalo la mano de Haruka algo brusco el cual se encontraba sorprendido al igual que su pareja, Rin.

- Makoto… que… que haces aquí!? –

- Veras Haru… yo… yo… yo te amo… por eso –

- Ya deja de bromear y suéltame – Ante la confusa confesión de Makoto la cual había sido repentina, esta lucia seria y para nada impactado o sorprendido.

- NO! HARU… YO TE AMO! POR ESO… POR ESO… NO TE VAYAS CON RIN! – No es que él quisiera sonar grosero pero por el amor de dios! Era Haruka su gran amor y mejor amigo, nadie lo conocía mejor que él! Nadie lo merecía solo Makoto, solo él y nadie más.

- Makoto! Déjame! – Dijo Haruka mientras arrebataba su mano del agarre de Makoto y este al ver que lo soltaba le volvió a tomar la mano ahora con más fuerza. – Yo no te amo! ¿Sabes que? Yo incluso te odio, así es te odio siempre pegado a mí y crees saber todo de mí y lo que pienso, que seas el "Perfecto", yo no te quieto! Incluso puedo decir que me das asco! –

Para Makoto esas palabras le cayeron como un buen balde de agua fría más que fría helada, aunque sabía que esas palabras eran más parecidas a lo que Rin diría nunca se imaginó que Haruka le dijese algo tan horrible.

- Pero... Haru… yo… yo… -

- Ya, déjame! No necesito nada de ti tengo a Rin – El mencionado el cual había estado callado la mayor parte del tiempo sonrió de manera victoriosa, provocando que Makoto enojado se lanzara sobre el golpeándolo fuertemente obviamente Rin se defendió rápidamente él no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente.

PAAAAAAMMMM

Fue el sonido más similar al de una buena bofetada, así es Haruka había golpeado a Makoto el cual sorprendido, solo a Rin tumbándolo al suelo.

- Estas bien, Rin? – Nanase menciono con todo de preocupación ayudándolo a levantarse.

- Tranquilo pero es mejor que nos vayamos – Rin paso uno de sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Nanase, para sostenerse.

- Makoto, no te quiero cerca de mí – Aquel tono tan frívolo hizo que el frágil corazón de Makoto se rompiera en pedazos, para colmo que el clima no ayudaba ya que de un momento a otro había empezado a llover, la pareja rápidamente desapareció de ahí, dejando a un Makoto triste el cual se dirigía nuevamente hacia la escuela con paso pesado.

Pero… ese día no solo los sentimientos de Makoto se rompieron… La lluvia la cual no parecía que acabaría pronto caminaba Makoto con una mirada sin brillo alguno… Ojos tan opacos que incluso perderían su colorido color verde.

Un día cualquiera para las personas, excepto para nuestro querido Tachibana Makoto

* * *

><p>Bien!~ tengo que clarar algunas cositas, para aquellos que piensen o digan algo como "Haru nunca actuaría de esa manera, el no es así" bueno aclaro que al salir con Rin este le cuenta lo que odia de Makoto y se deja llevar por las malas palabras de Rin! Esto apenas empieza, así que díganme si merece continuación ¿si? y sean pacientes!o que apenas voy aprendiendo~<p>

Bien les dejo~

Chao:3


	2. Chapter 2

Bien!~ aquí el segundo capitulo con un poco mas de drama! TnT me muero con mi imaginación! es tan! tan! -llora- ahí ya me entenderán cuando terminen el capitulo! las/os veo abajo!~

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2.<p>

_- Yo no te amo! ¿Sabes que? Yo incluso te odio, así es te odio siempre pegado a mí y crees saber todo de mí y lo que pienso, que seas el "Perfecto", yo no te quiero! Incluso puedo decir que me das asco! – _

Se repetían una y otra vez aquellas frías y horribles palabras en su mente, Makoto Tachibana quien se encontraba llorando desconsoladamente en la oscuridad de su habitación, arrinconado en la esquina de su cama. Aunque ya había pasado una semana entera después de aquel y último encuentro con Nanase él no podía olvidar todo aquel suceso, su primer y único amor le había roto el corazón y no de una manera amable, al contrario Haruka había sido despiadado y no había cuidado sus palabras, rompiéndole el corazón en mil pedazos sin preocuparse de los sentimientos del castaño.

- Cariño…. Es hora de levantarse… - Pronuncio su madre al otro lado de la puerta, no era normal que su madre le levantara pero recientemente con lo poco que dormía, le tenía que levantar oh si no él se quedaría ahí el resto del día.

- Si, gracias mamá -

- Bien, el desayuno ésta casi listo ¿Si?-

- Claro, ya bajo – Le respondió a su madre, la cual solo asintió y le dejo solo nuevamente, podía oír a sus dulces hermanos correr, tan temprano y ellos ya tenían energías – Cuanto daría por volver a ser niño – Pronuncio Makoto levemente mientras tomaba su uniforme, no tardo más de 20 minutos para que este terminara de arreglarse y bajo a desayunar.

Terminado su desayuno se dirigió al sanitario donde cepillo aquella dentadura perfecta, miro hacía el frente donde colgaba el espejo. Se podía apreciar la bella pero opacada mirada de Tachibana, su brillo se había ido y ahora en aquel fino rostro adornaba bellamente, una sonrisa falsa.

Al llegar a su salón y tomar asiento, todos sus compañeros le saludaban animadamente, este les respondía con "felicidad" al poco tiempo la puerta se abrió, todos miraron atentamente esperando la llegada de la profesora pero fue todo lo contrario ya que en la puerta se encontraba Haruka con una mirada seria entro, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Makoto ni siquiera le volteo a ver, aunque este también le hubiese ignorado le dolía ¿Cómo era posible que su mejor amigo le odiara? Si prácticamente se habían criado desde bebes y ahora resultaba que no solo le odiaba sino que también le daba asco. De pronto la profesora Amakata entro por aquella puerta, con su sonrisa matutina y su tranquilidad de siempre.

- Bien chicos vamos a empezar. – Después del saludo, la profesora empezó la clase de literatura, apenas y llevaban 20 minutos en clase cuando aquel chico con ojos sin brillo alguno pudo apreciar el sonido que se produce al teclear un mensaje y mirando de reojo a su "compañero" de a lado lo pudo apreciar, Haruka Nanase mandando mensajes en medio de la clase, aquel que decía que los teléfonos no tenían importancia y sin descaro alguno el azabache al estar atento en aquellos mensajes sonrío, Makoto sentía ira, rabia y dolor al saber que esa sonrisa seguramente era provocada por Rin.

El castaño bajo su mirada mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza, ¿Por qué?... ¿Exactamente por qué tenía que soportar todo esto? El, Makoto, el que lo conocía desde pequeño, él le había protegido, ayudado e incluso defendido y exactamente por qué mierda tenía que ser Rin el dueño de aquel chico de ojos azules si ni siquiera le conocía.

Se habían completado 2 horas seguidas de literatura y la profesora Amakata les había dado un descanso o por lo menos hasta que llegara el siguiente profesor, al otro lado del salón se encontraba un pequeño grupo de amigas las cuales, chismorreaban de todo lo aquello que pasaba en la escuela.

- Nee~… nee~- Pronuncio una chica de piel bronceada y ojos marrones – Saben, oí que Aizawa Yuki se va a confesar hoy! –

- ¿Qué es enserio? –

- Si y saben!? Se rumorea que es Tachibana-kun – Decía con emoción y es que Yuki Aizawa era de las chicas más hermosas de la escuela, una chica excepcional y la mejor opción para Makoto, eso creían ellas.

- ¿Y?~ se va a confesar hoy? Ahh~ ¿Creen que será romántico, algo así como un manga? – Dijo otra de aquellas chicas, los chismes eran su especialidad y seguirían hablando de aquel tema si no hubiese sido porque el profesor de Matemáticas había llegado y tenían que tomar asiento o de lo contrario esto les costaría el semestre.

Y la clase continuo normal, después de otras dos horas todos podían ir a su receso, algunos habían salido lo más rápido posible incluyendo en ellos a Haruka mientras que Makoto se quedaba ahí sentado reflexionando sobre él porque tenía que ser Rin el amante y novio de Nanase tal vez y le estaba dando vueltas al asunto y tenía que olvidarlo, es lo que pensaría una persona fuerte pero, Makoto no era fuerte lo sería por fuera pero mentalmente, no.

_- Incluso puedo decir que me das asco! – _

Recordó las últimas palabras que le había dicho el azabache, las cuales habían hecho trizas a su pobre y frágil corazón. Se cruzó de brazos, no por negación al contrario era como una especie de abrazo para sí mismo, de pronto sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un chico quien le tocaba el hombro y le miraba algo extrañado.

- Lo siento Tachibana-kun, pero te buscan. – Hizo una seña apuntando hacia la puerta la cual, estaba abierta dejando ver a una chica de estatura media, cabello rubio agarrado en una coleta y dos grandes ojos de un extraño color gris, una chica hermosa hay que decir que no era nada más ni nada menos que Yuki Aizawa, este le miro confundido ya que nunca antes había hablado con ella o bueno solo unos saludos cordiales y eso habría sido todo.

Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia aquella chica, esta le miro algo nerviosa y tomando su mano lo llevo al patio, el cual estaba desierto algo muy extraño, se detuvieron, Tachibana el cual aún no sabía él porque estaba ahí se estaba confundiendo aun así Yuki respiro hondo y dándose la vuelta quedando frente a frente con Makoto, soltó su mano delicadamente.

- Tachibana-kun ya me conoces soy Yuki Aizawa de la clase 2A… yo… yo me enamore de ti… - Dijo con una sonrisa, tanto que parecía una chica angelical, lo cual no era.

- Oh… ya veo… -

- Si, veras no tienes que decírmelo ahora y si tienes alguna novia… no me interesaría ser tu amante – Le miro seductoramente lo cual no provoco más que asco al castaño.

- Bien, pues en este momento no necesito novia pero agradezco tus sentimientos hacia mí, ya verás que otra persona si los corresponderá – Dio una hermosa sonrisa falsa, mientras la miraba con esa opacada y verde mirada.

Makoto estaba por pedir disculpas e irse, a no ser por la mirada de Yuki la cual que hace algunos minutos estaba más alegre que nada y ahora, ahora de notaba enojo, esperen ¿Enojo?...

- Tachibana-kun, yo no aceptare un no por respuesta – Le miro de manera fría ¿A dónde había ido la chica carismática y tímida de hace un momento? Aizawa dio dos paso al frente quedando muy cerca de Makoto – Debes aceptarme o lo lamentaras – Y eso, eso había sido nada más y nada menos que una gran amenaza.

- Perdona… pero… eso acaso es una ¿amenaza? –

- Hay cariño~ tómalo como quieras, pero más te vale que no me rechaces –

- Aizawa-chan, en verdad siento no poder corresponder tus sentimientos además mereces algo mejor, lo siento – Hizo una reverencia, se giró y empezo a caminar nuevamente hacia su salón.

- Te lo advertí – Dijo con cierto tono de demencia mientras se arrodillaba al suelo y empezaba a llorar como si fuese alguna niña a la cual le habían rechazado el comprarle algún dulce, se puso a llorar, Tachibana quien desconocía la razón se acercó hacía ella y al poco tiempo las amigas de Yuki se acercaron rápidamente hacia ellos.

- Yuki! Estas bien? – Una de sus amigas la tomo de los hombros y le abrazo protectoramente, esta quien lloraba falsamente le miro y abrazándola dramáticamente dijo:

- T-Tachibana-kun…. Intento golpearme! –Miro a sus amigas y empezó a llorar, Makoto el cual estaba en shock por aquella y muy estúpida mentira, pudo sentir las miradas penetrantes de aquellas amigas.

- Aizawa! Yo nunca hice eso! –

- Como te atreves!? – Ayudando a Yuki a levantarse, le miraron fríamente – Esto no se queda así Tachibana! – Todas se retiraron de ahí inmediatamente, mientras que el chico de mirada sin vida alguna miro a Aizawa la cual giro su cabeza del lado contrario de sus amigas y moviendo los labios pudo descifrar que había dicho algo como: "Te_ lo advertí" _había sido acusado falsamente!

Makoto volvió a su clase, el receso aun no terminaba aunque le habría parecido que aquella y horrible confesión había abarcado todo el receso, se dio cuenta que estaba equivocado aún faltaban como 30 minutos para que acabase. Al entrar a su salón noto las miradas de algunos de sus compañeros los cuales no tardaron en lanzarse sobre él y preguntarle el cómo le había ido y todo ese tipo de cosas a no ser porque la puerta fue azotada bruscamente, dejando ver a un chico de cabello rubio alto al igual que Makoto y una cicatriz algo pequeña pero llamativa que le cruzaba por la ceja del ojo izquierdo, busco con la mirada a cierto chico y lo encontró pues era Tachibana Makoto.

Al verle, frunció el ceño y se acercó hacía él y tomándolo por el cuello, le aventó hacía la pared de aquel salón, este chico era el hermano mayor de Yuki, Yamato Aizawa, el chico rudo y sobre protector de su hermana.

- Así que, con que querías golpear a mi hermana ¿eh? – Apretó su cuello, dejando a Tachibana sin aire.

- Yo… yo… nunca… lo hice – Dijo levemente, todos le miraban eran el centro de atención y eso no le gustaba a Makoto, Yamato enfurecido al creer que este le estaba mintiendo y alzando su brazo izquierdo lo dirigió con rapidez a la cara de Makoto el cual fue salvado por un compañero del mayor.

- Yamato, déjalo ahí viene un profesor! – Eso fue escusa suficiente para que ambos se diesen a la fuga no sin antes dejarle en claro algo a Tachibana.

- Más te vale que te prepares, porque te daré una gran paliza – Sin más que decir salió corriendo junto con su compañero, Makoto quien al ser soltado pudo respirar normalmente se giró a mirar a sus compañeros los cuales rápidamente volvieron a sus asuntos, dejándolo solo.

Cuando el receso finalizo todos sus compañeros entraban e inmediatamente empezaban a hablar sobre el rumor de Tachibana, Haruka quien había llegado un poco tarde pero se había salvado porque la profesora de Química no había asistido pudo oír todo aquello de los rumores aunque sabía que Makoto nunca sería capaz de golpear a una mujer no sería bueno entrometerse en esto, era problema de Makoto y no de él, le miro de reojo y ahí estaba el fino perfil de Makoto posando su mirada a la pizarra y al sentir la pequeña mirada de su compañero volteo a verle.

Haruka, abrió los ojos sorprendido no porque este lo volteo a ver si no que la mirada de Makoto no tenia vida alguna estaba opacada, vacia, oscura y ni siquiera le sonrió simplemente le vio y le ignoro, mirando otra vez al frente, aunque le había dicho al castaño que no le volviera a hablar no pensó que este enserió lo cumpliría ya que él podía ser terco cuando quisiese.

Al terminar ese modulo, los alumnos salieron del salón dirigiéndose a sus respectivos clubs y era obvio que tanto Haruka como Makoto irían juntos al club de natación donde los esperaban los otros tres miembros; Nagisa, Rei y Gou. Makoto se adelantó dejando solo a Haruka otra cosa que lo sorprendió por lo menos se hubiese tardado en guardar sus útiles y hacer tiempo, pero no.

La práctica comenzó, nadaron, hicieron su rutina y tomaron un breve descanso el cual Nagisa aprovecho para interrogar a Makoto.

- Ne~ Mako-Chan ¿Por qué no almorzaste con nosotros? – Dijo el rubio con mirada algo triste al momento Rei se unió con él, también intrigado por la respuesta del mayor.

- No fue nada, tuve unos asuntos – Respondió con esa sonrisa tan triste, haciendo que los menores dudaran, ya habían notado que el brillo de la mirada de su amigo se había esfumado y que Haruka se distanciaba de ellos poco a poco.

- Makoto-sempai, ¿usted está bien? – El de lentes hablo, a lo cual el castaño dudo en responder no era bueno con las mentiras pero ahora, se estaba volviendo un gran mentiroso.

- ¡CLARO! – Sonrió una vez más, Haruka le miraba de reojo mientras secaba su cabello sabía que él estaba mintiendo y bueno… lo más probable es que fuera su culpa. – Me tengo que ir temprano hoy, así que no se sobre esfuercen ¿si? – Dijo en tono maternal mientras caminaba al vestidor donde se dio una ducha rápida y se cambió, miro su móvil el cual tenía un mensaje de su familia; _"Makoto no llegues tarde ¿okey? Te esperamos" _el mensaje era de su padre porque hoy su familia saldría a un pequeño viaje ya que su tía quien había dado a luz a una linda bebita, e irían hoy a visitarle, aunque él deseaba ir no podía dejar sus estudios y ellos aproximadamente se quedarían al menos 5 días y tendría que ir a despedirse de ellos.

Makoto salió lo más rápido de la escuela, sin percatarse que alguien o más bien algunas personas lo seguían oh bueno al principio no lo notaba hasta que sintió una penetrante mirada y girándose pudo notar a tres chicos con el mismo uniforme de la escuela, dos de ellos tenían el pelo negro mientras que el otro era… Yamato Aizawa. Tachibana iba a correr pero fue muy tarde ya que los azabaches corrieron tras él y lo arrastraron hacia un callejón sin salida y con poca luz, lo empujaron contra la pared, aquel rubio le golpeo dándole un "gancho al hígado" dejándolo sin aire, las lágrimas no tardaron en salir y los golpes aumentaron entre; patadas y puñetazos golpeaban todo el cuerpo de Makoto.

- Muy hombrecito ¿no? – Dijo el mayor de ellos, mientras dejaba de golpearlo y respirar exhausto, Makoto se encontraba recargado en la fría pared y sus lágrimas caían por aquellas mejillas…- Queriendo golpear a mi hermana ¿Por qué no te defiendes, eh?- Le pateo nuevamente, a Makoto se le dificultaba respirar, a la vista del rubio él le parecía algo lindo, todo un masoquista. Se relamió los labios y se agacho quedando a la altura de Makoto el cual tenía la respiración entrecortada.

- Yo…. Nunca… intente…golpear a Aizawa…chan… - Difícilmente pudo completar la oración, le miro aunque se veía borroso por todas las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos, sin poder controlarlas. El rubio jalo los suaves cabellos de Makoto jalándolos con brusquedad y haciendo que la cabeza del menor rebotara sobre la pared, era tan injusto que todo esto le pasara por el simple hecho de una niña tan egocéntrica y doble cara.

- Oye… tienes una linda cara, Tachibana-kun - Yamato miro la cara de Tachibana y tomándolo del mentón le obligo a besarle, este no tuvo piedad alguna introdujo su lengua dentro de la virgen boca de Makoto el cual estaba asqueado, le estaba devorando su boca y el aire se estaba agotando pero este no se detenía, Tachibana trataba débilmente de empujarle ya había perdido todas sus fuerzas a lo cual el mayor sonrío, él era débil. – Ah….Te are sentir bien. – Dijo en tono perverso mientras que Makoto le miraba horrorizado, el par de azabaches hacían guardia en la entrada de aquel callejón, mientras que el otro hacía de las suyas.

Una vez que el rubio le quito el saco al menor, le arranco la camiseta blanca que traía abajo, se podía apreciar el sonido de los botones caer y rodar… Aquella persona mordía, pellizcaba y torturaba los pezones del pobre Makoto.

- Nh… para… p-por favor…- Inútilmente le rogaba al rubio el cual, de un solo movimiento le quito los pantalones junto con los bóxer de Tachibana forzándolo a abrir las piernas.- NO!...agh… por fa-favor.- Dijo exaltado al sentir el miembro de Yamato en su entrada, el cual al oír las quejas del castaño le embistió, ante esto Makoto arqueo la espalda mientras abría los ojos como platos, no quería eso, era muy asqueroso, pero aun así el rubio siguió y con más fuerza terminando por correrse dentro del débil cuerpo del menor y este último también esparciéndolo por todo su abdomen.

El teléfono de Yamato empezó a sonar mientras atendía la llamada, se colocó el bóxer junto con el pantalón para después alagar sobre quien sabe que cosas, el castaño veía todo borroso ya que las lágrimas seguían saliendo, se abrazó a si mismo mientras ocultaba su mirada, se sentía repugnantemente usado, había perdido su virginidad por medio de una violación! Las cosas iban de mal en peor…

- Tsk… ni se te ocurra decir nada ¿entiendes? Oh de lo contrario te ira peor - Yamato camino a la entrada ignorando por completo a Makoto quien le siguió con la mirada hasta aquella luz donde vio la sombra de aquellos tres y les vio desaparecer.

Tachibana se vistió, trato de acomodar su saco evitando que se mirara aquella camiseta rota, tomo su móvil y llamo a padre.

- ¿Makoto? – Se apreció la voz de su padre al otro lado de la línea.

- Este… p-papa… lo siento, no creo que pueda irme temprano hoy – Su voz denotaba tristeza algo que su padre no logro notar.

- ¿Enserio? Bueno, espera le diré a tu madre – Makoto espero a que su padre le avisara, incluso pudo oír la voz de su madre, en unos cuantos minutos su padre volvió a atender la llamada- Bien Makoto, por favor cuídate y si pasa algo no dudes en llamarnos –

- Si… claro –

- Ah tu madre y tus hermanos quieren despedirse – Pudo oír el cómo su padre le otorgaba el teléfono a su madre- _ Makoto hijo, cuídate mucho ¿quieres? Volveremos pronto –_

- Claro mama – Ahora era el turno de sus hermanos.- _ ¡Oni-Chan! Cuídate, te traeremos un recuerdo_ – Dijeron Ran y Ren al mismo tiempo – Okey! Ustedes compórtense ¿si? – Dijo en tono débil, las lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos otra vez - _ ¡Claro, ya nos vamos! Adiós!~_- Dijeron finalmente y colgaron, el castaño callo arrodillado en medio del camino de aquel callejón mientras agarraba su cabeza fuertemente, las lágrimas no parecían tener fin.

Y fue ahí cuando dejo de llorar mirando a la nada, sus ojos ahora estaban completamente opacados si es que quedaba alguna gota de vida en ellos, pues, se había ido…

"Cuando los corazones se rompen, estos suelen regenerarse pero esta vez retorcidos y llenos de dolor, ira y sobre todo tristeza."

* * *

><p>¿Que tal? lo hice mas largo técnicamente nunca había escrito algo tan largo! 3212 palabras ;v; es mi record! bien, ahora como verán haré que mi Mako-Chan sufra un poco más y luego ya la Haruta y la pasiva de Rin! Ah por cierto lo más probable es que AiNitori también aparezca!

Antes de irme les hago una aclaración Haruka y Makoto estan en segundo año, no me basare en Free! Eternal Summer, tal vez y en la S1 pero le pondré de lo mio! espero que hayan disfrutado;v; y no me vayan a dar con la pala!

Bien les dejo!

Chao;3 -huye gaymente-


	3. Chapter 3

Hey!~ bueno aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo y la aparición de... Ai-Chan!:3 ahora si, disculpen mi tardanza espero poder actualizar lo más rápido posible! Gracias por sus lindos comentarios!;v; me animan a seguir adelante con este fic!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

Makoto se levantó lentamente mientras caminaba cabeza abajo hacía la estación de trenes, era obvio que tropezaba con las personas y si este hubiese sido el chico de antes, inmediatamente se habría disculpado pero… en este momento le importaba un bledo el disculparse.

_- FIJATE! –_

_- Ve por donde caminas! –_

_- Que irrespetuoso –_

Eran las quejas de todas las personas con las que tropezaba y aun así él ni les miraba, algunas personas simplemente lo dejaban, mientras que otras se enfadaban y al irle a reclamar e inmediatamente verle aquella mirada tan vacía, la sangre, su sonrisa perturbadora se alejaban de él lo más rápido posible.

.

Y al llegar a su hogar, pudo notar que todas las luces estaban apagadas señal de que sus padres junto con sus pequeños hermanos ya se habían ido por un momento se detuvo y es que una enormes ganas de vomitar se provocaron en el estómago de aquel castaño, claro que no resistió y corriendo al basurero más cercano el cual se encontraba en la esquina cerca de las escaleras, vomito. Para suerte de Makoto todo el lugar se encontraba solo oh eso creía él ya que no se había percatado de la presencia de cierto azabache una vez que termino de vomitar se limpió aquellos labios llenos de sangre con la manga de su saco, dándose la vuelta listo para dirigirse a su hogar y una vez más encerrarse a llorar, pero se vio sorprendido por la presencia de Nanase el cual al darse la vuelta él se encontraba parado, observándole.

- Makoto… tu –

- Buenas tardes Nanase – Dijo en tono de seriedad y sobrecargado de tristeza, le rodeo y se dirigió nuevamente hacia su hogar o eso habría hecho si no fuese porque la mano de Haruka le sostuvo el hombro.

Cierta sensación recorrió el cuerpo de Makoto no era esa linda sensación de cuando alguien que te gusta te toca, al contrario ya que al contacto con aquella persona vinieron a su mente todas aquellas imágenes de hace un momento, el cual fue violado. Reaccionando y tomando la mano de este la quito de su hombro, mirándole aterrorizado.

Haruka al ver la reacción del que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo, se preocupó, no solo por la salud de el sino por los golpes y la sangre que caía de su rostro, Tachibana vio como Nanase acercaba su mano hacía su rostro.

- Bien me voy que pases buena tarde Nanase – Y en menos de un santiamén el castaño desapareció de la vista del azabache, dirigiéndose a su hogar.

Y ahora que reaccionaba Makoto no le había llamado por su nombre y los ojos del más alto parecían más oscuros de cómo los había visto antes… Aunque iba a seguirlo no pudo ya que su móvil empezó a vibrar.

- ¿Rin?... si, si! Ya voy – Colgando su teléfono y guardándolo en el bolsillo, olvido inmediatamente el estado de Makoto ¿Qué importaba? era problema de el no suyo, fue lo que pensó el oji azul y caminar a su encuentro con su querido "amante".

.

Y ahí estaba Makoto encerrado en el baño, apenas entro e inmediatamente se dirigió al baño por suerte el agua seguía tibia lo más seguro es que su familia se había bañado antes de irse. Al desnudarse… en escalofrió le recorrió la espina dorsal, estaba todo pegajoso y cierto líquido blanquecino empezaba a salir de su parte trasera, era cierto que aquel maldito rubio se había corrido dentro del…

- ESTO ES ASQUEROSO! – Grito mientras jalaba de sus finos cabellos haciendo que algunos de ellos fueran arrancados por la fuerza.

Al limpiarse completamente, pudo entrar a la bañera donde el vapor salía de ella.

Se encontraba en silencio uno inquietante pero ciertamente tranquilizador, sus heridas ardían su cuerpo estaba adolorido… ¿Por qué le tenía que pasar esto?...

Poco a poco se fue sumergiendo dentro del agua, su oxigeno se agotaba y las burbujas salían.

_- Yo incluso te odio – _Fue lo que hizo que Makoto saliera exaltado de la bañera, las palabras resonaban en su mente una y otra y otra vez. Odiaba eso, odiaba el ser culpado por algo que no había hecho, ser odiado por solo dar amor y amistad, ser tan… tan él.

.

Aquella noche fue una de las peores para Tachibana, el cual en toda la noche no había pegado el ojo no podía dormir se sentía fatal y eso no era lo de menos pues al llegar a la escuela y dirigirse a los pequeños casilleros para tomar las zapatillas con las que comúnmente se entra a la escuela, tomándolas pudo sentir el tintinear del metal cuando choca entre.

Y ahí estaban sus zapatillas llenas de tachuelas, las personas se reían a sus espaldas lo habían hecho a propósito, las tiro una por una para después ponérselas.

- Oh vaya, parecen que te han hecho una mala broma Tachibana-kun – Dijo cierto rubio soltando carcajadas mientras se retiraba de ahí con su grupito, aquel castaño bajo la mirada tristemente mientras caminaba hacía su salón.

_- Mira ahí va el patán de Tachibana –_

_- Y pensar que parecía buena persona y término como un maldito golpeador de mujeres –_

_- Pobre de si madre –_

_- Que le metan un palo por el culo –_

_- Hahaha! Parecen que le han dado una buena paliza! –_

_- Se lo merece –_

Susurros, susurros y más susurros atormentaban los oídos del castaño ¿Qué les pasaba? ¿Acaso creían que no les oía? ¿Sabían que él nunca había hecho tal cosa?

- Aun así… ¿Quién me va a creer? – Pensó Tachibana, mientras abría la puerta de su salón siendo recibido por miradas de rechazo y que casualmente su asiento al igual que sus zapatillas estaba lleno de tachuelas ah… pero no era solo eso, su escritorio estaba rayado con lo que parecía ser marcador permanente; "_Idiota" "Maldito Machista" "Eres un maldito cerdo" "Muérete" _palabras hirientes, que hacían que disminuyera la poca autoestima que quedaba en Makoto.

.

Ahora casi toda la escuela le odiaba, por la estúpida y falsa mentira de aquella odiosa chica, todo el rumor se había expandido en menos de un día. Lo que más le molestaba a aquel de mirada sin vida alguna era que, a pesar de haber ayudado a muchas personas ninguna de ellas daba la cara para demostrarles que verdaderamente era una mentira, que Tachibana Makoto no era de esa manera aun así ya era demasiado tarde para la pobre alma del castaño.

Cuando la chicharra sonó, todos salieron lo más rápido posible, Makoto levantándose de mala gana y subiendo las escaleras en donde se encontraría con sus amigos se llevó una gran sorpresa pues al entrar a la terraza Nagisa y Rei se encontraban siendo amenazados por los azabaches del día anterior, en sus miradas se notaba el temor y la desesperación.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya pero miren quien está aquí! Nada más ni nada menos que Tachibana-kun – Detrás del castaño se encontraba el rubio el cual le tomo por el cuello arrastrándolo con los otros dos; quienes ya se encontraban en el suelo.

- Yamato-san! Ellos no tienen nada que ver! – Grito exaltado al ver como los golpes iban a empezar contra los dos inocentes o más bien los tres.

- OH! Así que estas admitiendo que tu si intentaste golpear a mi hermana! –

- Yo… yo… - Aquel castaño sabía muy bien el problema que implicaba que sus amigos fueran metidos en esto y aunque el también fuera inocente no permitiría por nada del mundo que los golpearan- Si…. Yo intente, intente golpearla! – Todos los presentes se habían quedado sorprendidos oh bueno solo los menores pues aquellos brabucones ya se lo esperaban.

- Ya lo sabía, maldito bastardo – Aun sabiendo que Makoto no sanaba de los golpes que recibió el día anterior, le pateo fuertemente el estómago.

- MAKO-CHAN! –

- MAKOTO-SEMPAI!-

Gritaron angustiados los dos menores, Nagisa quien se había levantado e intento interferir uno de los azabaches le detuvo y con brusquedad le aventó hacia atrás asiendo que tanto como el pequeño rubio junto a su amigo peli azul cayeran al suelo, ambos intentaban detener la pelea pero, tanto los azabaches como Yamato fríamente golpeaban una y otra vez a Makoto el cual, en un momento dado la sangre le escurría por los labios.

- Venga Yamato! Vámonos, pueden venir los profesores – Dijo uno de los azabaches algo preocupado por el estado de Tachibana.

- Si Yamato hay que irnos – Siguió el segundo de los azabaches ya que Makoto aunque seguía respirando, ya no respondía a los golpes tal vez y se habían pasado e incluso él se lo "merecía" pero no llegarían a tal límite para matar.

Apenas y se alejaron de aquel chico, se dieron a la fuga mientras que los otros dos corrían para ayudar a su amigo este les impidió que lo tocaran y levantándose apenas con la fuerza suficiente, se mantuvo de pie mirándoles seriamente.

- Rei, Nagisa creo que… será mejor que nuestra amistad termine aquí – La mirada fría y seria de Makoto les dejo sorprendidos, ese no era su amigo.

- Mako-chan! ¿Pero que estás diciendo? –

- Makoto-sempai… -

- ¿Qué… que estoy diciendo? – Sosteniéndose de la pared para no caer, mientras repetía esa misma pregunta, la verdad es que Makoto no quería terminar su amistad pero si al juntarse con él y aquellos malditos abusadores le hicieran algo a Nagisa, Rei e incluso a Gou, nunca se lo perdonaría él era así anteponer a los sentimientos de otras personas antes que los suyos y aunque en este caso sería más bien la salud no importaba ya que dada la situación ellos terminarían siendo lastimados tanto mental como físicamente.

- Makoto-sempai! Creo que si es por lo de hace rato no… -

- ¡NO! Entiendan! Ya no quiero ser su amigo! YA NO! Esto… esto ya no funciona… - Caminando nuevamente hacia la puerta, pudo oír el llanto de aquel pequeño rubio, cuanto lo lamentaba pero esto era para su bien o es lo que Tachibana creía.

.

Y al bajar con demasiada dificultad las escaleras, se dirigió a la enfermería la cual "raramente" estaba vacía con una simple nota; _"Salí por asuntos importantes" _algo que mentalmente agradeció el castaño pues seguro la enfermera al verle en tan pésimo estado llamaría a sus padres y eso no, ellos estaban disfrutando sus días en Kyoto con su tía Amai y aquella nueva integrante.

Al limpiar toda la sangre de su rostro y vendar su abdomen, se recostó sobre aquellas camillas, entrecerró los ojos y por primera vez en toda la semana tenía unas enormes ganas de dormir…. Para ya no despertar nunca.

10 minutos, exactamente 10 inútiles y estúpidos minutos pasaron para que aquel pacifico sueño de Makoto fuese interrumpido por la presencia de Yamato, quien se encontraba arriba de aquel frágil y dañado chico.

- Hey! Tachibana-kun~ despierta~ despierta~ - Dijo en tono cantarín mientras jalaba con brusquedad las hebras castañas de Makoto el cual con tan solo oír aquella voz, abrió los ojos como dos enormes platos, donde reflejaba miedo, haciendo que el rubio sonriese de manera perturbadora.

- Y-Yamato-san...! p-p-por favor, ya no mas golpes – Suplico con aquella triste y opacada mirada, sus labios lastimados temblaban al igual que sus manos, no podía moverse por que aquel rubio le tenía acorralado, le miraba de manera asquerosa llena de deseos morbosos.

- Bien~ a cambio juguemos un juego~ - Jalo la corbata del menor haciendo que sus labios se unieran y siendo dominante invadió la boca de Tachibana quien no quería seguirle el juego pero aun así al otro no le importo, siguió con su juego. Paso de la boca a su cuello donde mordisqueo sin piedad alguna la fina pero maltratada piel del castaño.

-Nghh… p-para… - El miedo se notaba hasta en su voz, frágil y aterrorizada, le empujaba con la poca fuerza que tenía aunque el mayor las apretó con fuerza sobre su cabeza- ESO DUELE!.. Ahh.. PARA!- La fuerza en las mordidas aumentaba al igual que el dolor que experimentaba Makoto, esto ya lo había hecho ayer ¡¿Cuál era su necesidad de tocarle?!

- BIEN! Parece que no te callas! – Levantándolo de un jalón y tirándolo al frio suelo, bajo la bragueta de su pantalón, Makoto quien estaba hincado sobre el suelo le miro con más horror. – Te tendré que callar la boca con "algo"- Acercándose al castaño y mirándole desde arriba fríamente, tomo el mentón de aquel haciendo que abriese su boca aunque este se había reusado la fuerza del rubio era mayor. Yamato había introducido su miembro en la boca de Makoto. – Venga, tienes que mamarla! Y más vale que lo hagas bien oh… tus amigos lo pagaran~ - Le amenazo, no tenía opción odiaba todo esto pero…. Nagisa, Rei y Gou no tenían nada que ver con esto, así que primero el antes que ellos.

Lo había hecho, le había complacido a aquel asqueroso rubio el cual se estaba excitando en demasía ya que ahora el movía su cadera mientras tomaba la cabeza de Makoto, quien muy apenas soportaba el miembro dentro de su boca, exageraría pero llego a sentir que el miembro le había llegado hasta la garganta y termino corriéndose dentro de aquella boca las ganas de vomitar de Tachibana habían vuelto.

- Ni se te ocurra. – Yamato quien había visto la reacción del menor y ver que lo iba a escupir le cerro la boca haciendo que unas cuantas gotas de semen se resbalaran de su boca – Trágalo – Sin haber retirado su mano, presiono con más fuerza su mentón, era claro que Makoto no quería tragar aquel asqueroso líquido, estaba tibio y viscoso. Lamentablemente termino por tragarlo y las ganas de vomitar aumentaron, era claro que el rubio no iba a parar, no, era un despiadado y le violo nuevamente.

.

Era seguro que el receso ya había terminado, las clases habían empezado y nadie le extrañaba incluso podía pensar que nadie se había dado cuenta de su ausencia,Yamato ya se había retirado de la enfermería, en donde la enfermera, nunca llego. Arreglándose todo lo posible para que no se notara tanto sus moretones, salió de aquella habitación llena de medicamento, entrando a su clase y agradeciendo a dios que la clase que tocaba en esa hora era educación física tomo su maletín y salió lo más rápido posible de aquella escuela.

Ese mismo día la familia de Makoto le había llamado informándole que se quedarían por lo menos 5 días más ya que su auto había sufrido fallas y no podrían volver para la fecha prevista.

.

Y esa horrible semana termino, lo peor había sido que el abuso de Yamato no paraba, cada vez que terminaba sus clases él ya le esperaba y siempre terminaba en el típico motel del amor para ser desechado como si de basura se tratara. El fin de semana había llegado y eso era lo que más había esperado aunque estaría solo, por lo menos nadie le molestaría, podría llorar hasta la mañana siguiente y el día siguiente para después… fingir que nada había pasado y seguramente pasar por lo que paso en esta semana.

El viernes al terminar de ser violado por Yamato y sus dos compañeros, los cuales ahora se habían sumado a la violación, llego a su hogar donde lo primero que hizo fue darse un baño mientras lloraba por la desgracia que caía sobre el en fin de cuentas termino cambiándose y bajando de mala gana las escaleras, dirigiéndose a la cocina ya que últimamente no estaba comiendo adecuadamente pero por lo menos sus golpes ya no se notaban tanto o por lo menos en su rostro.

Su cena consistió un una simple tostada con mermelada y un jugo de naranja, al subir las escaleras siguió el camino hasta su habitación, girando la perilla encendió la luz y entro cerrando la puerta tras de sí y aunque había "cenado" todavía no era lo suficientemente tarde, el sol apenas se estaba ocultando…

- Todo se me va de las manos... Y lo único que puedo hacer es llorar – Dijo entre susurros, recargándose sobre la puerta y terminando sentado en el suelo, abrazo sus rodillas ocultando su mirada y las lágrimas empezaban a salir.

.

Y yéndonos lejos de la casa de los Tachibana y llegando a la privilegiada escuela de Natación llamada "Samezuka" la mayor parte de los estudiantes se habían ido a pasar el fin de semana con familiares o simplemente con amigos a excepción de tres chicos… esperen… ¿tres? Ah sí, Rin, Haruka y el pobre de Nitori, aquel peli plateado que se encontraba llorando desconsoladamente en los baños de aquella escuela ¿Por qué? Por la simple razón de que los descarados de Rin y Haruka se encontraban teniendo sexo en su habitación, así es, aquella donde alguna vez hizo lo mismo con su querido sempai quien le había dicho que también lo quería, quien había jugado con su corazón.

Ese estúpido pelirrojo dueño de su corazón, le había mentido y también traicionado…

_- Nghh... ah… Rin… m-más profundo –_

_- Maldito insaciable…- _

Recordó aquella escena, el solo había olvidado el regalo que le llevaría a su abuela por su cumpleaños y terminaba por encontrarse con aquella escena.

- _Hey! ¿Vaya mierda no? –_ Sonó una voz algo perturbadora en la mente del peli plateado, quien al no saber que esta voz provenía del miro asustado a todos los lado, dándose cuenta de que estaba solo…

- ¿Q-Quien anda ahí? –

_- Obvio yo, idiota así que… te han dejado ¿no? –_

- N-No! Estoy seguro de que… Rin-sempai nunca me haría algo así! – Las lágrimas salían por sus preciosos ojos de un hermoso color azul cielo.

_- Date cuenta! Digo ¿en verdad creías que él se fijaría en alguien como tú?_- Aquella gruesa voz soltó una risotada, mientras que Ai cubría sus oídos ante tal escandalo, Rin nunca le traicionaría él incluso le había dicho que le… quería.

- Yo… ¿Qué tengo de malo? – Sin dejar de tapar sus oídos, pregunto realmente él no tenía nada de malo! El solo estaba amando, él no tenía culpa alguna que aquella insensata persona le traicionara.

_- ¿Y todavía preguntas? Solo mírate! Un debilucho, un llorón, eres horrible, trata de compararte con aquel chico, aquel con el que Matsuoka se revolcaba! ANDA! _–

- Para! Para! Sé que… que… soy horrible! –

_- No solo horrible, eres un perdedor, un gran fracaso! –_ La voz no se callaba y el pobre de Ai se encontraba en un estado de schock, esa voz provenía de SU mente, lo más seguro es que ya se estaba volviendo loco y solo por una decepción de amor… Que irónico.

La risa macabra de aquella voz no paraba, reía y reía, dañaba y lastimaba, le recordaba que él nunca sería capaz de enamorar a su amado sempai… Y lo peor de todo es que a pesar de lo que había visto, él seguía pensando que ese, no era Rin.

.

El teléfono de cierto castaño vibro, haciendo que parara de llorar o bueno intento de parar de llorar pero… al ver el mensaje que provenía de… Rin Matsuoka; _EY! MAKOTO! Adivina~ alguien está durmiendo en mi cama!~,_ aquel infeliz pelirrojo había enviado una imagen de Haruka quien estaba semidesnudo en la cama del pelirrojo. Aventó el móvil lo más lejos posible ¿Cómo se atrevía? La presión le tenía al límite, la ansiedad estaba dañando sus puños al hacer tanta fuerza y sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar y ahí fue… de pronto, el brillo de cierto objeto le dejo embobado.

Parándose torpemente, hasta llegar a su escritorio tomando aquel lapicero y tirando todos sus lápices lo tomo… ese cúter con un filo que solo al rosarlo con su dedo… una sensación bellísima o algo parecido recorrió la espina dorsal de Makoto.

Lo dejo a medias y el filo brillaba con la luz de su habitación… ahí estaba el y ese cúter, lo deslizo por su muñeca la herida no llegaba a las venas, pero era suficiente con el sentir aquella sangre derramarse, oír las gotas caer.

- Un pequeño corte aquí, un pequeño corte acá. Nadie lo vera, y a nadie le importará – Pronuncio mientras hacía más cortes sobre su muñeca, se sentía liberado, aunque ardía y obviamente dolía, era como liberarse de todo aquello que le había pasado.

"_Si no te mata, bueno te hace diferente"_

* * *

><p>¿Y que les pareció? ¿Le falta algo? creo que la mente de mi Mako-Chan se empieza a retorcer y mi pobre Ai-Chan!;v; perdonen a mi cruel mente, solo escribo lo que ella me dice:v<p>

Bien les dejo!

Chao:3 -Se monta en su patito de hule y huye gaymente-


	4. Chapter 4

Hey!~ pido disculpas por la tardanza! enserio, perdonen pero tuve demasiados problemas además mi mente se bloqueo y me quede sin inspiración! De aquí en adelante procurare actualizar todos los Viernes, así que por favor tengan paciencia, en fin no les sigo aburriendo, las/os veo abajo~

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

Los días pasaban lentos para aquellos que habían sido decepcionados por personas, por la humanidad, por la idiotez y la insensibilidad emocional. Ya que no importa en cuantos pedazos se rompa tu corazón, el mundo no se detiene a esperar que lo arregles.

.

Cinco días y los padres de Makoto llegaron, siete días una semana desde que había cortado sus muñecas, un mes que había sufrido en silencio, dos meses sufriendo de abuso sexual y escolar sin contar que sería la primera reunión con los integrantes de Samezuka.

¡QUE DEVOCIÓN! VERÍA A SU MUY QUERIDO Y ESTIMADO AMIGO RIN!

.

Y bueno es así como llego el segundo mes, que serían los primeros días de Julio algo que agradecía Tachibana ya que las vacaciones de verano se acercaban y no tendría que ver a las personas que más odiaba todos los días.

- Cariño, despierta el almuerzo está casi listo cuando termines bajas ¿si? – La amable voz de su amada madre le despertó tranquilamente, mientras a su vez se retiraba y oía a sus pequeños hermanos correr de un lado a otro.

- Si, gracias mamá – Abrió sus ojos lentamente, los cuales fueron dañados por el brillo del sol que traspasaba por su cortina…

Tomando su uniforme y quitándose el pijama se cambió lentamente, al tomar su camiseta no pudo evitar el mirar detenidamente sus muñecas y aquellas cortadas que ya habían cicatrizado. Desde aquel día en el que Nagisa casi descubría sus cortes, se había controlado, teniendo más cuidado y usando esas típicas muñequeras con algún estampado de alguna banda o algo animado solo cuando se cortaba, sacudió su cabeza y termino por cambiarse.

Al bajar, su madre le ofreció el desayuno pero… el apetito de aquel castaño no era mucho, recientemente ya no comía como antes, no sonreía por felicidad, en términos simples ya no era el mismo. Ahora era serio, lo único que pasaba por su mente eran palabras tristes, sonreía falsamente, pero dejando su cambio de personalidad él seguía recibiendo burlas, insultos, abusos por parte de sus compañeros.

¿Y que había sido de Yuki? Bueno aquella chica simplemente disfrutaba de todo aquello que le pasaba a Tachibana, el odio hacia ella por parte de Makoto era demasiado la odiaba a morir algo muy normal ¿no? Al igual que su hermano Yamato el cual disfrutaba del cuerpo del castaño, lo odiaba, le asqueaba, le deseaba lo peor! A Haruka quien se preocupaba por él un momento para después simplemente ignorarlo y aunque Tachibana deseaba con todo su corazón el poder odiarlo simplemente no podía ¡Y claro! No faltaba Rin aquel pelirrojo quien seguidamente le mandaba imágenes de Nanase después de haber terminado de tener sexo no sabía por qué se empeñaba tanto en hacer eso, pero claro su odio hacia él era el mismo que Yamato, no mentira lo que Yamato le hacía era mucho peor que lo que Matsuoka le había hecho y digamos que el primer lugar de odio a muerte por parte de Makoto era para el par de hermanos Aizawa, era seguro que cuando algo les pasase a ese par Tachibana bailaría y rebosaría de alegría sobre su sufrimiento, se burlaría, los humillaría… aunque ese día estaba muy lejos o eso es lo que creía nuestro castaño.

Con todo su esfuerzo termino el desayuno que su madre le había preparado, no podía desperdiciar el esfuerzo de su progenitora, se lavó los dientes y se despido de su familia.

Al salir de su hogar, tomo sus audífonos conectándolos a su móvil dio click a su lista de reproducción y empezó su caminata solitaria a la estación.

.

En aquella prestigiosa escuela de nombre Samezuka, un chico de estatura pequeña y pelo llamativamente plateado acomodaba sus libros sobre todo las clases que hoy tomaría a simple vista podía ser un chico normal ¿cierto? Pero… digamos que ciertos sucesos le han sucedido como… la muerte de su querida abuela, el nacimiento de una nueva hermana, el rechazo de sus padres hacia él, la infidelidad de aquel que decía ser su novio su pareja! Aquel le decía que lo amaba pero cuando él no estaba se revolcaba con Nanase. ¡AH! Y no hay que olvidar aquellas voces que lo atormentaban, las alucinaciones que vivían y que siendo él no podía descifrar si se encontraba en la realidad o en su imaginación era tan real y a la vez tan falso, era aterrador y macabro.

- _Un loco_ –

-_ Diría que un demente _–

- _Un perdedor _–

Un pequeño cuerpo de niña la cual se podía ver claramente la unión de los hombros pues esta no tenía cabeza ni cuello, vestía un vestido blanco y traía en sus manos aquello que parecía ser un juguete de plástico con la forma de un perro negro, quien estaba en cuclillas en una de las esquinas de aquella habitación. Una máscara con una sonrisa perturbadoramente alegre flotaba cerca de él y aquella persona quien traía puesto un chaleco de fuerza, su cabeza estaba vendada pero aun así se podía traspasar el color de sus ojos remarcados de negro y una afilada sonrisa llena de sangre sentado sobre el pupitre de su sempai.

Eran aquellas tres alucinaciones quienes lo acompañaban desde hace dos meses y le humillaban, le hacían perder los estribos y que en variadas ocasiones hacía que se golpease así mismo su cabeza contra la pared tratando de callarlas, no siempre estaban con él, desaparecían luego volvían a veces solo eran las voces o solo una de ellas.

- Ai – Llamo Rin quien acababa de llegar de las duchas, abrazando por detrás al mencionado, haciendo que este se asustara ya que no estaba seguro si era su sempai u otra alucinación, pero la fragancia que se respiraba era la de su querido sempai.

- Ah… ¿si? – Dijo mientras se quitaba los brazos del pelirrojo y alejándose, tomando cierta distancia.

- ¿Qué te sucede? –

- N-Nada! –

- ¿Entonces? ¿Ya no me quieres? –

-_ HAHAHAHAHAHA! LO OISTE?! –_

_- PFFF! Por dios que risa! –_

_- _Sempai… yo estoy más que seguro de quererte pero… ¿Estas tu seguro de quererme? –

- Claro! –

_- Te miente, te engaña y te la crees! –_

- (…)

- Mientes – Su tono era serio y su mirada era prácticamente la de un demente, dejando al mayor sorprendido nunca había oído ese tono de voz en Nitori. – HAHAHAHA! Quiero irme de aquí, no te metas en esto – Miro hacia otro lado donde prácticamente a la vista del pelirrojo no había nadie pero en el punto de vista del peli plateado se encontraba aquel cuerpo con el chaleco de fuerza lleno de sangre.

- ¿T-Te sucede algo? – Dijo acercándose a su compañero con la intención de que le mirara y así fue este le miro, aquellos ojos azul cielo estaban llorando pero… ¿Por qué?- AI! ¿QUE SUCEDE? – Le tomo de los hombros algo que hizo enojar al menor, le empujo y tomando su mochila donde traía los libros se retiró de la habitación, dejando a Rin preocupado, indignado y sobre todo asustado.

Camino por los pasillos hasta llegar al patio de aquella gran escuela, deteniéndose en seco y preguntándose que es lo había pasado exactamente… de un momento a otro se había puesto feliz, luego lloro y discutió con su alucinación! Esto no era normal!

_- Creo que eres inútil –_

_- Lo es! HAHAHA!_

_-–_

Aunque las alucinaciones no estaban frente a él, su voz retumbaba dentro de su cabeza, apresuro el paso mientras cubria sus oídos tratando de que estos se callaran de una buena vez…

.

- ¿Tachibana-kun? – La profesora Amakata pasaba lista, aquel castaño se había retrasado y eh de decirles que nadie se preocupaba, si había de pasarle algo a Makoto la mayor parte de su salón ni lo notaria las personas pueden ser despreciables y sumamente hipócritas, pero cuando se les ofrece algo animadamente te dan la mano y dicen ser tus "amigos" aun cuando aquel chico de ojos opacos los había ayudado tiempo atrás ellos, no lo recordaban.

-Nadie nota tus lágrimas, nadie nota tu tristeza, nadie nota tu dolor, pero todos notan tus errores – Susurro Tachibana quien estaba detrás de la puerta con la cabeza baja, ya no traía sus audífonos solo estaba ahí parado con temor a entrar, recibir aquellas miradas de rechazo, el sentimiento de soledad y que nadie te comprenda. Tal vez y él estaba exagerando porque él había rechazado a aquellos que verdaderamente eran sus amigos; Nagisa, Rei y Gou… pero era seguro que si ellos siguiesen al lado del mayor, les iría mal y es que al referirme "les iría mal" podrían recibir los mismos abusos que el recibe sexual y emocional.

No era dramático era realista, si aquel rubio de mirada fría le había violado ¿Por qué no lo haría con ellos? Era el sentimiento de proteger a los que más quería y si para salvarle a ellos tendría que sufrir él solo, lo haría.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Una voz le llamo por detrás, haciendo que este levantase su cabeza y se girara sorprendido por la presencia de cierto azabache y claro que al ver de quien se trataba su mirada reflejo más tristeza pero a la vez seriedad.

- Nada – Dándole la espalda, abrió aquella puerta, siendo recibido por miradas severas – L-Lo siento… ¿Puedo pasar? – La profesora hizo una seña con la mano, dándole por entendido que podía pasar al igual que Haruka.

Los susurros empezaban de nuevo e incluso ya no sabía si eran provenientes de sus compañeros o de su mente, tal vez y se estaba volviendo loco, tal vez y solo quería que esto terminase de una vez… Tal vez y quería matar a todos.

.

Tamborileo los dedos sobre su pupitre, la ansiedad regresaba otra vez tenía ganas de levantarse y echarse a correr mientras gritaba "Yo no hice nada malo" unas enormes ganas de romper todo lo que se encontraba a su paso, quería… quería liberar todo ese dolor y solo había una forma para eso… tenía que recurrir a sus fieles amigas las "cuchillas".

Dos clases y no podía tranquilizarse, la tercera clase rompía una hoja de su libreta de apuntes en miles de pedacitos.

_- Una hora más, tranquilízate – _Trataba inútilmente de tranquilizarse, mentalmente, sus ojos iban de la esquina del pizarrón hacia la puerta, aunque su cara no se movía sus ojos estaban más que inquietos.

La siguiente hora fue un infierno ya no podía más, quería simplemente echarse al suelo y llorar desconsoladamente, las lágrimas se le escapaban de sus apagados ojos verdes, bajo la mirada las lágrimas caían sobre su libreta nadie le miraba, estaba sufriendo en medio del salón, la ansiedad volvía y la depresión crecía, sentía que ya no podía más, estaba a punto de patear su pupitre y gritar lo más fuerte posible.

Pero no, la campanilla sonó el profesor de matemáticas cerro su libro y guardo sus cosas saliendo de aquel salón no sin antes despedirse. Todos rápidamente se reunieron con sus compañeros poco a poco salían de aquel salón dirigiéndose a la cafetería o simplemente a vaguear.

.

Haruka miro como Tachibana se retiraba del salón lo más rápido posible, las clases anteriores lo había visto llorar… y aun así no dijo nada, su lado insensible le dio por ignorar el sufrimiento del castaño, ahora que se fijaba en el pupitre del oji verde pudo leer claramente las palabras que desde hace ya un mes habían sido escritas; "_Idiota" "Maldito Machista" "Eres un maldito cerdo" "Muérete" _preguntándose a si mismo si esa había sido la causa del llanto de Makoto, tomo su móvil y empezando a teclear mando un mensaje a aquel que podría ser su "amante" ; _¿Dónde nos vemos? _Apenas y pasaron 4 minutos cuando el móvil de Nanase vibro, ansiosamente abrió el mensaje recibido de nada más y nada menos que Rin Matsuoka diciendo que HOY no se verían. Que decepción, molesto e indignado por el cortante mensaje del pelirrojo al no haberle llamado y decirle claramente el por qué no se reunirían hoy. No se habían visto desde la semana pasada, eso le frustraba.

- Tsk – Molesto por lo que acababa de pasar, se levantó de sus asiento abriendo la puerta y dirigiéndose a paso lento hacia el baño, todos sus compañeros estaban esparcidos por todos lados de la escuela pero aún no hallaba a Makoto. Llegando a su destino y abriendo la puerta se llevó una gran sorpresa pues al entrar a aquel lugar se encontraba su sempai Aizawa Yamato acorralando a cierto castaño contra la pared y apunto de besarlo, ellos estaban en sus mundos que no notaron su presencia guardo silencio y entrando a uno de los baños, se acercó a la orilla y escucho aquella conversación.

- Valla… pero que me has dejado muy solo Tachibana-kun – Dijo el mayor mientras jalaba con brusquedad la corbata del de mirada opacada.

- Por favor… aquí no… -

- Calla! Yo doy las órdenes – Antes de que Makoto le explicara inútilmente por qué no debería hacerlo aquí, este le golpeo el estómago dejándolo sin aire pero esto no le basto pues le pateo el rostro cuando este cayó al suelo ¿Cuántos golpes había recibido en total? ¿! Cuántas neuronas había matado!? Oh peor aún! ¿Por qué no había muerto? Después de tanto golpe seguro y moriría.

El rubio se retiró de aquel lugar al ver que Tachibana quedaba arrinconado mientras las lágrimas salían, otra vez. Haruka al no oír nada más que pequeños sollozos abrió lentamente la puerta y mirando a ambos lados quedo impactado al ver la imagen que tenía ante sus ojos, ahí estaba el castaño arrinconado y con sangre en el rostro.

Los ojos del azabache estaban abiertos como dos grandes platos, camino hacia aquel chico que sangraba, toco su hombro delicadamente Tachibana levanto su rostro, estaba lleno de lágrimas y la sangre que se derramaba de sus labios se mezclaban cayendo al suelo.

- Makoto – Aquella imagen del castaño había sido sorprendentemente triste, nunca lo había visto llorar de esa manera, se arrodillo mientras abrazaba delicadamente a aquel que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo.

Pero aun así, esto no causo más que molestia al castaño le quitó de encima y parándose como el podía le miro de manera fría pero ciertamente triste, tanto tiempo sin sentir el contacto de aquel amor platónico le había acelerado su corazón y aunque eso era una sensación que desde hace ya dos meses no sentía, le enojo el saber que Haruka había observado todo y aun así no salió en su defensa era igual que todos, como sus compañeros, que no le defendían.

- ¿Feliz? –

- ¿Eh, de que hablas? –

- Ya sabes, disfrutaste el espectáculo ¿cierto? –

- TE EQUIVOCAS! –

- MIENTES! TODOS MIENTEN! ¿PORQUE TU NO LO HARIAS? – Grito exaltado y aunque esas no eran las intenciones de Haruka él tenía en parte la culpa, sabia toda la situación de Tachibana pero termino actuando como si no hubiese pasado nada, igual que sus compañeros.

El menor salió, dejando solo al azabache reflexionando sobre lo que había pasado, en todas las palabras de Makoto se notaba la tristeza y la profunda depresión que le invadía aunque este último no lo noto… en aquel fino rostro la sonrisa que caracterizaba al castaño había sido remplazada por una falsa y que no siempre estaba ahí, aquellos ojos verdes como si fuesen unas grandes esmeraldas se habían opacado pues alguien o más bien algunos se habían encargado de apagarlas y en aquellos "algunos" se encontraba él.

La chicharra volvió a sonar y todos los estudiantes se dirigían a sus respectivas clases y al pasar dos horas más los alumnos salían de sus aulas para dirigirse a sus clubs, mientras el equipo de natación de la escuela Iwatobi se encontraba alistándose para su primera reunión con los de Samezuka.

.

En todo el trayecto a aquella privada escuela, se podía sentir la tensión aquellos que se hacían llamar un "equipo" estaban más separados que nada. Al llegar a su punto de reunión fueron recibidos por el capitán Mikoshiba, dándoles la bienvenida para después posar toda su atención hacia Gou. Todos estaban reunidos, Haruka y Rin se encontraban hablando se podía notar que estaban enojados aunque eso solo no notaban cierto par de chicos con problemas mentales.

Nitori estaba cerca de las bancas haciendo un movimiento ciertamente simpático con los dedos de sus manos, pero ciertamente era signo de ansiedad aunque nadie lo notaba sus alucinaciones le estaban matando pero en ese momento no podía quedar mal. Tachibana se encontraba a un par de metros del peli plateado, mordiéndose las uñas tenía los mismos síntomas que Ai la ansiedad y la depresión pero esta última no se notaba tanto en el oji azul, no tanto como Makoto.

.

La práctica comenzó, nadaron hablaron sobre las competencias y cosas tribales, los amantes seguían discutiendo aunque el pelirrojo trataba de ser cuidadoso para que su pequeño y segundo amante no sospechara de nada era tan estúpido, pues este ya sabía de todo lo que sucedía, el pequeño de Nitori estaba sentado sobre las bancas por un momento se preguntó ¿Qué había sido del sempai que siempre acompañaba a Haruka-sempai? Lo más seguro era que él también había sido decepcionado por aquel par de "amantes"

_- Dos idiotas – _Hablo la niña sin cabeza quien estaba de cuclillas a su lado, agitando de manera perturbadora el perro negro de juguete.

- _Un par de decepciones – _Hablo la segunda de las alucinaciones, la máscara de sonrisa macabra-

-_ HAHAHAHAHAHAHA –_ Aquel que traía el chaleco de fuerza rio fuertemente, haciendo que por instinto Ai cubriese sus oídos, no siempre sus alucinaciones eran coherentes había veces en las que hablaban de cosas sin sentido así como matar, suicidarse, quemar personas, comer animales; ratas, perros, gatos, cosas ilógicas y realmente perturbadoras ah también está por decir que estas reían cuando se les pegara la gana aun sin haber dicho algo gracioso.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Salió de su trance, posando su mirada al proveniente de aquella pregunta encontrándose con Tachibana el cual solo le miraba preocupado.

- Eh… ah… si…si – Tartamudeo, le miro completamente traía puesta la sudadera de su equipo aunque las gotas de agua seguían escurriendo su cabello.

- _ Tan solo míralo, un suicida – _Aquella sus alucinaciones estaban alrededor de Makoto, quien hubiese dicho que aquellas cosas producto del estado mental de Nitori tendrían tanta razón.

- Es triste ¿no? – Dijo con tono melancólico, posando su mirada hacia cierta pareja y dando una sonrisa falsa, llena de tristeza y dolor, haciendo que Ai simplemente asintiera.

- No tienes idea… - Bajando su mirada, las lágrimas empezaron a salir de aquellos bellos ojos, Tachibana simplemente dio un par de palmadas sobre la espalda del menor, si, en cierta parte él también quería llorar pero tenía que ser fuerte.

_._

"_¿Cómo puedes vivir fingiendo que nada te duele?"_

* * *

><p>¿Que tal? ¿Les gusto? bueno como pudieron apreciar hoy no fue tanto de Mako-chan mezcle un poco de todo además ¿Notaron las alucinaciones de Ai-chan? pues les diré algo ellos eran mis amigos imaginarios de cuando era pequeña:3 y decidí ponerlos aquí.<p>

Bien les dejo!~

Chao!:3 -se monta en su patito de hule y huye gaymente-


	5. Chapter 5

Hey!~ bueno aquí les traigo el quinto capítulo!:o que emoción, ahora si ya basándome en la historia les digo que hay un personaje nuevo y es... CHAN, CHAN, CHAAN~ Ya pues lo leo abajo disfruten y dispensen mis horrores ortográficos.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

Después de aquella reunión con los de Samezuka, todos habían optado por ir a comer a algún lugar en particular, claro que la mayoría había aceptado, excepto cierto par de chicos con un par de corazones rotos quienes solo buscaban que aquella, horrible reunión terminara, para poder irse a descansar después de todo no soportaban el hecho de ver a aquellos que aman con su pareja. Pero aun así, no rechazaron la oferta porque se hubiesen visto "mal" pensaban ellos.

- ¿Entonces, que quieren comer? – El capitán Mikoshiba habló mientras se ponía aun lado de la menor de los Matsuoka.

- Mmmm… ¿pizza? – Comento Nagisa.

- Suena bien ¿les parece? – Hablo nuevamente el mayor de todos, dirigiéndose a; Rin, Haruka, Nagisa, Rei, Gou, Makoto y Nitori los cuales aceptaron. Todos los miembros del club Iwatobi tomaron sus bolsos.

Claro el camino era "divertido" para aquellos que hablaban animadamente sobre cualquier tema sin importancia, mientras que Tachibana y Aiichiro simplemente se limitaban a quedarse atrás del grupo.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Pregunto preocupado y en un tono clamado pero a la vez serio, aquel castaño al pequeño que se encontraba aun lado suyo mientras seguían caminando el cual desde ya hace rato parecía preocupado.

- Si, claro. - Dijo en tono débil, sus alucinaciones le estaba matando, pero no debía alterarse aunque tratara inútilmente de controlarlas o hacerlas desaparecer. Estas se quedaban ahí, se estaba volviendo loco y si sus compañeros lo supieran lo dejarían solo era lo más seguro. Ese temor de que nadie te quiere, que solo te juzgan tener temor a decir algo que simplemente no está bien o que las personas solo te critiquen por dar tu punto de opinión era la manera en la que Ai se sentía aun así no quería preocupar al castaño ni a él ni a los demás.

- No lo creo. – Le miro sin dejar de caminar, una mirada vacía donde se notaba que la esperanza se había ido, que carecían de felicidad y la angustia, tristeza y el dolor era lo que más relucía en aquellos ojos esmeralda, unos hermosos pero opacados ojos esmeralda, Nitori se limitó a contestar para simplemente agachar su mirada por haber sido descubierto, levanto su rostro nuevamente al sentir la mano de Tachibana en su cabello mientras la acariciaba y le regalaba una hermosa sonrisa que al igual que sus ojos era triste.

- Mmmm… - Protesto el peli plateado haciendo un puchero ciertamente adorable y un pequeño sonrojo se asomaban por aquellas mejillas, Makoto al ver tal reacción no pudo evitar reír.

- Haha~ - Rio levemente y apenas audible para el menor, una risa hermosa. Todo el equipo Iwatobi se detuvo en seco… ¿Qué había sido eso?... ¿Tachibana Makoto, riéndose? Volteando a ver al castaño y sorprendidos por la reacción, este simplemente agacho su mirada al sentirse observado por todos los presente. Haruka quien pudo apreciar esa risa, aquella que ya no había oído desde hace tiempo volteo a mirar al de mirada esmeralda, para topar con la imagen de aquel que fue su mejor amigo, el que ya no hablaba con nadie, que ya no sonreía con sinceridad… Notando como este platicaba felizmente con Nitori Aiichiro pero no solo eso! Le estaba sonriendo! Y este solo le miraba avergonzado!

Tachibana volteo hacia el frente topándose con un par de ojos azul marino y por primera vez desde hace tiempo se conectaron, una sensación de dulzura y tristeza recorrió el cuerpo de ambos chicos. Makoto reacciono y evito la mirada una vez más mientras que el azabache era jalado "discretamente" por Rin para que este no se quedara atrás. Aiichiro quien había presenciado tal escena, sintió tanta pena por aquel castaño se veía que estaba sufriendo demasiado y bueno según lo que había contado el pelirrojo había sido que Nanase y Tachibana habían sido amigos desde pequeños incluso se podría decir que desde bebes o mucho antes que eso; era claro que el de ojos esmeraldas estaba profundamente enamorado de aquel nadador de estilo libre solo bastaba con ver cómo le miraba. Y eso también le pasaba a él junto con su querido Sempai aunque no lo conocía desde tiempo atrás le amaba con todo su corazón, su alma, hubiese hecho cualquier cosa por que Rin le mirara de igual manera como él lo hacía y no solo como un entretenimiento sexual pero ahora, que se estaba volviendo loco sentía que mucho menos le iba a querer.

_- HAHAHA! Que patético! –_

_- Shh! – _

_- No digas nada… -_

_- Hay que callar –_

_- Lo que sea que digas es estúpido –_

_- Deberíamos comerlo –_

Las queridas alucinaciones se hacían presentes, trataba de no hacerles caso pues se dedicaba a hablar con su nuevo amigo Tachibana y claro que ahora las cosas que ellos decían eran tanto incoherencias como verdades.

- Bien chicos ya llegamos! – Hablo el capitán con su característico tono de voz animada quien se encontraba al lado de la menor de los Matsuoka durante el camino se veía que hablaban de cosas divertidas. Ahora se encontraban en aquel puesto de pizzas se podía apreciar las personas dentro de aquel lugar comiendo, bebiendo y platicando.

- Pidamos pizza de pepperoni Rei-chan! – Exclamo Nagisa animado, mientras jaba del antebrazo al chico de lentes el cual era arrastrado por el menor.

- Nagisa-kun, ten paciencia – Dijo una vez que el rubio le soltó, acomodando sus lentes y observando el establecimiento, era una pizzería normal como cualquier otra miro a la entrada donde los demás apenas estaban entrando. El de ojos rosados miraba atento el cartel que colgaba arriba de donde tomaban las órdenes.

- Bien entonces pediremos, una de pepperoni y una hawaiana ¿Verdad? – Pregunto Rin, mientras todos asentían camino hasta la cajera la cual le pregunto sobre lo que llevaría, promocionando algún otro platillo o postre que se dan en las pizzerías para después pagar, diciéndoles lo común que "su pizza estará dentro de 30 minutos" agradeció y se retiró de ahí. Todos tomaron lugar en mesas distintas ya que solo había de dos asientos dividiéndose en; Rin, Nanase, Mikoshiba y Gou en una mesa, en la otra se encontraban Nagisa, Rei, Nitori y Makoto.

La segunda mesa era un poco más animada, aunque la amistad de Rei, Nagisa y Tachibana estaba algo dañada no dejaban de hablarse, no como antes, pero lo hacían. El mayor de aquellos chicos hablaba tranquilamente con Aiichiro, sin sentir la mirada de Nanase y Matsuoka, quienes internamente sentían un poco de celos… Claro que pasaron los treinta minutos cuando llegaron las dos pizzas, las dividieron y después comieron tranquilamente.

_- Shh… -_

_- HAHAHA – _

La mente de Nitori no descansaba, el oír muchas voces a la vez le dama jaqueca y se desesperaba porque estaba perdiendo la razón de cuál era la realidad y la locura. Sabía que la poca cordura que le quedaba pronto se acabaría. Todas habían terminado ya y ahora se encontraban saliendo si no fuese porque una sensual voz los detuvo.

- HEY! Pero si son Rin, Haru y Makoto – Dijo una voz detrás de este último, esos ojos, ese pelo, esos rasgos faciales tan relajados y claro su voz.

- Shigino Kisumi! – Dijeron los tres mencionados al ver a aquel peli rosado de mirada felina, se podía notar que apenas había salido de su escuela y llevaba una bolsa lo más seguro es que ahí traía el pedido que había pedido en aquel puesto pues traía el logo tipo de la pizzería, pronto se acercó hacia ellos abrazando al que estaba más cerca; Tachibana Makoto.

- Hola! – Animadamente se abrazó a Tachibana quien al sentir aquel contacto le aterro… e inmediatamente empezó a temblar pero aun así no se quejó no quería llamar la atención se contuvo las ganas de apartarlo de él. Nanase miro como aquel chico de hebras rosadas abrazaba cariñosamente al chico de ojos esmeralda, sentía esa sensación de incomodidad de querer arrebatar al castaño de los brazos de Kisumi pero no lo hizo.

- Hola Kisumi – El castaño le dio una sonrisa, era claro que el chico de rasgos relajados noto aquella tristeza que abrazaba a Makoto y que se aferraba a él, quería preguntar que es lo que le había pasado pero sabía que eso podría ser irrespetuoso así que por un momento lo dejo pasar, pero no lo olvidó. Después de haberse presentado con todos los demás que no le conocían salieron del local y empezaban a caminar con la presencia de Shigino Kisumi quien preguntaba cosas de cómo les había ido estos últimos años, esas típicas platicas con amigos que no ves desde hace tiempo.

- Rin ¿Qué me cuentas de Sousuke? – El pelirrojo se detuvo en seco, dejando a los demás sorprendidos.

- Según me dijo ya tiene novia – Respondió con cierto tono de amargura poco notable, Sousuke Yamazaki era uno de sus mejores amigos de Rin, pero él estaba en otra escuela y solo se contactaban por mails en algunas ocasiones se juntaban para verse en algún lugar. Pero la última vez que se habían visto este le conto que se había conseguido una novia la cual era muy bella, simpática y demasiado tierna. – Creo que su nombre era… Yuki Aizawa – Con tono distante concluyo con la información y volvió a caminar, sintiendo una tristeza inmensa al recordar el nombre de aquella chica, seguro era la chica perfecta para Sousuke…

Aquel nombre espanto al castaño el cual simplemente se quedó helado, no se movió de su lugar Ai le miro de manera extraña y trato de acercarse a él, preocupado por su sempai, pero no pudo acercarse demasiado ya que este salió corriendo al bote de basura más cercano e inmediatamente empezó a vomitar aunque no quería llamar la atención los recuerdos provocados al oír el apellido Aizawa le revolvieron el estómago sintiendo esa sensación de asco y temor. Pronto todos se acercaron al chico que vomitaba en aquel basurero, preocupados a excepción del pelirrojo al cual le daba igual si a este le pasaba algo.

- ¡Tachibana- sempai! ¿Qué le sucede? – Dijo alterado el peli plateado acercándose más al oji verde.

_- SE VA A MORIR! –_

_- UN BRINDIS!~ - _Se oían aquellas felices voces dentro de la cabeza de Nitori, parecían estar felices y hablaban cosas sin pensar.

- ¿Makoto, te sientes mal? – El peli rosados se acercó y quedo al lado de Ai mirándolo preocupado aquel apenas y dejo de vomitar, seco sus labios con la manga de su sudadera.

- Lo siento… esa pizza no me cayó bien – Mintió una vez más ¿Cuántas mentiras había dicho hasta ahora? Ya se podría decir que era un experto en las mentiras. Pero las miradas hacia él no lo dejaban en paz, sintiéndose incomodo se inclinó pidiendo disculpas por todo aquel alboroto pero aun así no le dejaron irse tan fácilmente no sin antes hacerle todo un interrogatorio sobre su salud al mismo tiempo daban algunos consejos para que el dolor de estómago se fuese, aunque lo que más quería aquel castaño era un remedio para ese triste corazón suicida.

Aquel grupo se fue separando, primero el capitán Mikoshiba junto con Gou y Rin los cuales irían al centro, después fue Rei y Nagisa, dejando solo a Nanase, Kisumi, Nitori y Tachibana… el ambiente era algo incómodo para el más alto quien solo platicaba con su kohai y el peli rosado, mientras que el azabache iba delante de ellos.

.

- Así que… ¿Aizawa Yuki? – Dijo cierto rubio de orbes rosáceos dirigiendo la pregunta a su compañero de clase Rei Ryugazaki un chico de pelo azulado, con unos ojos de un hermoso color violeta, gafas, alto, en fin de cuentas el chico perfecto para Nagisa.

- Si… - Respondió al menor, cuando Rin había dicho el nombre de la nueva novia de su mejor amigo les impacto, entre tantas chicas nunca pensaron que ella entre todas sería la novia de aquel chico, uniendo el destino y la desgracia para Makoto en un solo paquete.

.

- Bueno, yo me voy por aquí – Nitori señalo la calle contraria del camino que seguían, todos se detuvieron bueno casi todos pues Nanase siguió su camino, aunque internamente moría de celos por dejar a Makoto con Kisumi y Nitori, quería llevárselo con el… pero no podía pensar así ya que él tenía a Matsuoka con él era suficiente ¿o no?

- Oh bueno, pues te acompañamos – Hablo tranquilamente el de mirada relajada, vio a Tachibana confirmando la propuesta que había dicho, este simplemente asintió pero Nitori había rechazado siendo esto un intento en vano pues estos le dejaron hasta llegar a Samezuka y ver que este entraba a aquella gran escuela privada. Pobre de aquel chico había estado soportando todas las cosas que decían sus alucinaciones ya no soportaba sabía que esto lo llevaría a un hospital mental… Al llegar a su habitación sentía que estaba al punto de la desesperación y en un intento de relajarse empezó a empujar, aventar todo aquello que estaba en su escritorio arrancaba las hojas de sus libretas aquella que ya habían sido usadas… pero eso no era suficiente.

_- Shh~ -_

_- CALLATE! –_

_- HAHAHAHAHAHA! – _

Seguían hablando y burlándose de cualquier tontería, Ai ya no podía con esto arrancaba desesperadamente sus finos cabellos plateados como si el hacerse daño calmara a esta locura.

- ¿Ai? – Rin le llamo por detrás haciendo que este con lágrimas en los ojos voltease a verle, el pelirrojo se agacho y lo abrazo fuertemente, trataba de tranquilizarlo… o… - Muere – Su tono fue frio y no parecía en nada a la voz de su querido y también odiado sempai, aquel abrazo amoroso fue aumentando su fuerza, ahora lo estaba asfixiando. Aquel ser no era su sempai, era una alucinación pero aquel frágil chico no lo sabía pues creía que era en verdad su amado Rin.

- Oye que es todo este alboroto – Ahora si el mencionado hacia presencia, entro por aquella puerta de su habitación, al ver la imagen del chico de hebras plateadas ahorcándose a si mismo dejo caer las bolsas que llevaba en sus manos y corrió inmediatamente hacia aquel preocupado al ver que este no dejaba de asfixiarse a si mismo. – AI! REACCIONA! – Dijo exaltado al ver como Nitori dejaba de respirar para luego caer desmayado, las marcas de sus manos por tanta fuerza ejercida sobre sí mismo eran horribles e inmediatamente se notaban que eran dolorosas.

Corrió por todo el pasillo con el chico entre sus brazos llegando a la enfermería que a diferencia de la de Iwatobi está si tenía enfermera oh más bien enfermero.

- Ayúdeme! – Pidió al encargado de la enfermería quien al ver al chico desmayado le ayudo, el pelirrojo explico todo aquello que había sucedido, aquel enfermero de nombre Takahiro hizo todo lo que debía en un principio se preocupó porque el menor hubiese muerto pero solo se había desmayado.

.

En un callejón sin salida y con poca luz cierto chico de hebras rosadas acorralaba a Tachibana, con una mirada seria y este último reflejando temor en sus ojos.

- Te lo preguntare de nuevo Makoto ¿Qué te sucede? – Pregunto Kisumi con tono serio esperando una respuesta honesta y no como la anterior; "Nada, estoy bien".

- Yo... e-estoy bien – Tartamudeo un poco antes de responder, con la mirada al suelo agarraba nerviosamente las mangas de su sudadera con el estampado de Iwatobi.

- Finges estar bien, pero ya no sabes ni quién eres. – Le miro de manera triste, el Tachibana que una vez conoció era feliz y sonreía por felicidad no por ocultar su sufrimiento, pero aquellas palabras dieron un vuelco en el corazón del castaño, se generó un nudo en su garganta y le dieron unas inmensas ganas de llorar.

- ¡Odio a todos aquellos que me quitaron la alegría y las ganas de vivir! – Dijo fuertemente mientras las lágrimas empezaban a salir por sus opacados ojos, apoyo su cabeza en uno de los hombros del peli rosado aquel chico simplemente le abrazo, brindándole confianza y amor al castaño al sentir aquel tacto no tardo en soltarse a llorar un llanto que demostraba la profunda tristeza de aquel que ya no tenía más brillo en sus hermosos ojos de color esmeralda.

Su llanto parecía interminable pero poco a poco se fue clamando, se dejaron de abrazar, aquel chico de ojos color lila le acaricio la cabeza suavemente, caminaron un poco más hasta la estación durante todo el trayecto le había explicado lo sucedido con Nanase, lo que sucedió en la escuela pero no lo de Yamato. Sentía un miedo horrible el pensar que si le decía eso a las personas Yamato les fuese a hacer algo.

- Ya veo… no la has tenido fácil Makoto –

- Creo que esto comparado con el sufrimiento de otras personas no es nada – Respondió con voz triste, haciendo menos a sus sentimientos.

- Claro que no, pero has logrado seguir vivo – Le dio una cálida sonrisa la cual el castaño correspondió, solo por acto de reflejo no porque sintiera felicidad.

- Si ¿verdad? – Respondió con cierto tono de sarcasmo, nadie sabía las inmensas ganas de tomar a una de sus fieles amigas y cortar sus muñecas que la sangre no dejara de salir para terminar muerto, en soledad y tristeza.

Llegaron a la estación cada uno tomo tresnes distintos, pero habían prometido volver a verse en alguna otra ocasión e intercambiaron números telefónicos, Kisumi le había dejado en claro que para cualquier cosa que él lo necesitase le llamara no importaba si era la cosa más insignificante, Tachibana podía contar con el apoyo del de orbes lilas, le hizo saber que él era su amigo y podía confiar en él.

Al bajar del tren, se dirigió a su querido hogar camino lentamente, miro hacia el horizonte donde el mar no podía verse más hermoso pero aquella belleza fue opacada por una pareja de "enamorados" caminaban por ahí como si trataran de resumirle su felicidad al castaño.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo duraran? – Se dijo así mismo haciendo referencia a la pareja, preguntándose si en verdad se amaban o simplemente se atraían sexualmente y lo confundían con amor, en fin de cuentas era obvio que solo uno de aquellos dos saldría herido.

Escalo las escaleras para llegar su casa, pero en uno de aquellos escalones se encontraba Nanase con la mirada fija hacia el mar el cual al ver a Tachibana se paró y rápidamente se dirigió hacia él, saludándole con la mano derecha algo demasiado inusual para el castaño.

- Makoto – Le miro con aquella mirada que ya conocía Makoto, una mirada de "perdón".

- Nanase, buen trabajo el de hoy – Trato de seguir su camino pero se vio forzado a detenerse ya que el azabache jalo fuertemente la manga de su sudadera y de un solo movimiento le abrazo fuertemente.

- Perdón – Su voz era monótona como siempre, aquel abrazo no fue como el de Kisumi podía sentir que algo malo pasaría si le perdonaba le había hecho daño… y ahora le pedía perdón porque lo más seguro era que había discutido con Rin.

- ¿Qué haces? – Contesto enojado y empujo a Haruka, rompiendo el abrazo – Si crees que voy a ser una especie de consuelo para cuando tú te pelees con Rin, te informo que estas equivocado. – Le miro fríamente y volvió a caminar hacia su casa.

- Te equivocas yo lo siento! –

- CLARO! ¿!POR ESO ME DIJISTE QUE TE DABA ASCO!? – Se giró bruscamente mientras le gritaba al azabache el cual nunca le había oído gritar de esa manera – Sabes?! No me interesa si te peleas con Rin, si el muere o si te engaña pero yo no voy a ser el remplazo de nadie! – Claro que no le importaría ser el remplazo del pelirrojo, pero tenía su orgullo en fin de cuentas era un hombre.

"Después de tanto daño perdió la habilidad de reír, de sonreír con felicidad y comenzó a fingir sintiéndose vacío con todo."

* * *

><p>¿Que les pareció?:3 leyeron al personaje nuevo? ¿Les gusto? ¿Pala o tomatazo?<p>

Bueno, este una personilla me pidió que hablara sobre mis amigos imaginarios que vienen siendo las alucinaciones de Ai y pues ellos eran mis únicos amigos de cuando era una niña a la edad d años era muy tímida y a causa de eso cree amigos imaginarios para aislarme de la realidad, no tener amigos además de sufrir bullying. Pero eso ya paso... bueno casi todo:v

Bien les dejo!~

Chao!:3 -se monta en su patito de hule y huye gaymente-


	6. Chapter 6

Hey!~ Bueno aquí les traigo el sexto capítulo! WAAA! el cual termine a las 3 de la mañana! que horror! ah... bueno disfruten su lectura y disculpen la tardanza al igual que los horrores ortográficos:3

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6<strong>

- CLARO! ¿!POR ESO ME DIJISTE QUE TE DABA ASCO!? – Se giró bruscamente mientras le gritaba al azabache el cual nunca le había oído gritar de esa manera – Sabes?! No me interesa si te peleas con Rin, si el muere o si te engaña pero yo no voy a ser el remplazo de nadie! – Claro que no le importaría ser el remplazo del pelirrojo, pero tenía su orgullo en fin de cuentas era un hombre.

Jadeo un poco pero sin dejar de mirarle fríamente, Nanase evito mirar aquellas esmeraldas opacadas volteando su mirada hacia el lado contrario, nunca había visto al chico de hebras olivas alzarle la voz, tan enojado y frustrado.

- Yo… yo…- Tartamudeo, procesando o más bien pensando en alguna respuesta para Tachibana.

-Haru – Dijo el castaño con un tono más frágil, llamándolo por su nombre nuevamente - ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres? –

Haruka lentamente alzo su mirada para encontrarse con aquellos orbes apagados y tristes, esa pregunta resonó en la mente del de menor estatura ¿Qué era lo que quería? Si bien antes le había dicho cosas despreciables a Makoto pero ahora, ahora quería su atención y que fuese solo para el… ¿Y Rin? ¿Acaso él amaba a Rin o solo quería placer?

- Yo quiero a Rin… - ¡Error! Esa no era la respuesta que el planeaba decir, no, ¿o sí? Aunque su mirada estaba fija en la del contrario no le prestaba atención pues estaba en su propio mundo.

- Pues bien, no te deseo lo mejor te aseguro que les deseo lo peor – En tono demente respondió, para después dejarle solo y seguir subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar a su hogar. Nanase trago en seco, el comentario de Tachibana le había puesto los pelos de punta con su fría mirada opacada mente triste y su tono de voz era inevitable que eso no sucediera.

.

.

- Tu amigo estará bien, ahora está despertando- Dijo Takahiro el enfermero de la escuela Samezuka, se acercó a Rin mientras cargaba un porta block donde escribía los datos del peli plateado – Mira lo que ha sucedido ahora es algo que se tiene que informar a sus padres así que iré a llamarles en este momento ¿Podrías cuidarlo? – Guardo su pluma dentro del bolsillo de su bata, observando al pelirrojo esperando respuesta alguna claro que este asintió.

Nitori empezaba a despertar, sintiendo dolor sobre su cuello y recordó lo que exactamente había sucedido… su querido sempai, no, su alucinación lo había intentado asesinar ¿Una alucinación podía matar? Sería demasiado absurdo.

Parpadeo un par de veces tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz de aquella habitación, se sentó y miro a su alrededor a pesar de lo que había pasado no recordaba el momento en el que lo habían llevado a la enfermería, giró su mirada hacía la izquierda llevándose un susto pues una de sus alucinaciones estaba ahí mirándole fijamente claro que por acto de reflejo intento golpearla o por lo menos apartarla y en efecto le empujaba; él podía sentirla, pero aquella simple alucinación le jalaba de su brazo izquierdo asustado intento llevar su brazo derecho para poder quitárselo en cambio pudo sentir como la segunda alucinación igual jalaba de su otro brazo y no falto la tercera alucinación quien jalaba de las sabanas, aquella niña sin cabeza alguna, intentaba jalar de sus piernas como si fuesen a llevárselo hacía el infierno.

- No! Déjame! – Gritó exaltado al sentir como la fuerza de aquellos seres imaginarios le jalaban. Matsuoka quien al oír aquel grito corrió rápidamente hacia su compañero de habitación y su segundo amante, al llegar ahí Aiichiro le miro con temor un temor de creer que era la alucinación que le había intentado asesinar.

La imagen que Rin tenía frente a sus ojos era rara, pues aquel chico extendía sus brazos hacia ambos lados y pataleaba insistentemente.

- Ai! ¿Qué te pasa? – Se acercó hacía el peli plateado, quien ahora se encontraba llorando y gritando: "Suéltenme". Nitori intento distinguir si en verdad era su mentiroso pero amado sempai o su estúpida imaginación, lo cual no pudo diferenciar.

- ¡DILES QUE ME SUELTEN! – Agito su cabeza haciendo que sus lágrimas saltaran de sus ojos cayendo cerca, por parte del pelirrojo quien estaba más que confundido por la petición de su kohai, intento acercársele creyendo que quizás y estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico.

- ¿Dime a quienes? – Pregunto, mientras tomaba entre sus manos el fino rostro, haciendo que sus miradas se conectaran.

- Ah… ellos – Contesto pero sin señalar a nadie, el más alto bajo sus brazos aun sin saber a quienes se refería con "ellos" pero al hacer esto Nitori se alteró, sus espantosas alucinaciones parecían enojadas.

_- Ven –_

_- Mátalo –_

_- Matate – _

- Sálvame! – Hablo nuevamente Aiichiro, abrazando al pelirrojo y sin dejar de llorar aun así él seguía sin entender nada de lo que hablaba el menor.

- Ai – Aun sin entender nada, pudo sentir el temor del de ojos azul cielo por lo que correspondió al abrazo tratando de por lo menos calmarle un poco.

- Por favor, sálvame – Gritaba levemente mientras se aferraba aún más, empezó a patalear tratante de alejar sus tormentos, al igual que también araño la cara de Matsuoka.

- Que te sucede – Con tono de enojo, dejo de abrazar al peli plateado quien solo tenía una mirada de miedo, ansiedad y pánico.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió, dejando ver a Takahiro con una mirada seria e instantáneamente pudo notar toda la situación que estaba pasando ahí, Nitori estaba parado sobre la camilla; se veía enfadado y gritaba sin parar "Tú tienes la culpa, diles que me dejen solos" mientras golpeaba a Rin, con golpes débiles pues su llanto tampoco ayudaba mucho que digamos.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Dijo Takahiro acercándose al par de chicos que peleaban o bueno solo uno porque aquel pelirrojo solo trataba de calmarlo.

- ¡VAYANSE A LA MIERDA! – Exclamo Aiichiro, sentándose de golpe y arrinconándose en la esquina donde la camilla topaba con la pared mientras abrazaba sus piernas y escondía su rostro en ellas. – Shh… cállense – Hablo nuevamente, dejando a los dos presentes atónitos ya que nadie estaba hablando, Takahiro se acercó hacia el para preguntarle lo que sucedía pero este en otro acto de locura causada por sus alucinaciones que no dejaban de atormentarle volvió a patalear y golpear fuertemente la pared claro que la sangre no tardo en salir de sus manos por la presión que ejercía el menor.

- Matsuoka-kun! Llama inmediatamente a una ambulancia – Le ordeno aquel enfermero al saber que Nitori estaba mal y necesitaba sedantes cosa que él no tenía pues nunca había pasado algo así. Rin inmediatamente acepto y tomando su teléfono tecleo los números, marcando al hospital donde lo atendieron rápidamente dando los datos colgó.

- Ahora mismo están viniendo. – Se acercó hacia ellos, intentando ayudar a Takahiro calmar al peli plateado.

Pero aun así los gritos del menor llamaban la atención de todo aquel que pasara cerca de ahí, la puerta una vez más se abrió dejando ver al capitán Mikoshiba preocupado por lo que estaba pasando con su kohai quien seguía gritando cosas que nadie entendía, más que el mismo, Rin se acercó a él y rápidamente le conto sobre lo sucedió, dejando sorprendido al mayor el cual los ayudo con el oji azul pero no podían estaba como un loco… ¿Acaso no lo era?

_- Shh –_

_- Juguemos! –_

_- 1! 2! 3! CALLATE – _

Sin dejar de atormentar hablaban y hablaban, no dejaban de decir incoherencias, de jalarle, de desaparecer pero sin dejar de hablar, en términos simples no se iban. Aquel pequeño chico de hebras plateadas se preguntaba ¿Por qué se volvía loco? Intentaba coordinar sus pensamientos con lo que decía pero le era imposible, como si la locura le dominara, no quería que eso pasara solo quería ser el chico normal que era, quería olvidar todo lo sucedido con su sempai, sus traiciones, mentiras y aquella imagen de Nanase y Matsuoka teniendo sexo en su habitación.

Pasando los minutos la ambulancia llego, uno de los alumnos de Samezuka habían guiado a los paramédicos hacia la enfermería pues todos los presentes en aquel lugar no se habían dado cuenta de esto ya que trataban de calmar al pequeño.

Al entrar los cuatro paramédicos hicieron lo que debían en situaciones como esta, aunque si eran sinceros casi nunca pasaban esta clase de situaciones; lo sedaron y armando la camilla lo recostaron sobre ella, amarrándolo con los cinturones que traía la misma.

- Disculpen... ¿Quién de ustedes vendrá con él? – Dijo el último paramédico recogiendo los sedantes que habían utilizado dentro de una mochila, aquellos tres chicos se miraron entre si y optando que la mejor idea de quien fuese con Aiichiro era Rin lo mandaron a el-

- Ve tu Matsuoka-kun yo aún tengo que esperar a los padres de Nitori-kun – Respondió Takahiro.

- Yo tengo que informar esto al tutor… - Alego el capitán de hebras anaranjadas, acercándose a Ai quien aun sedado hablaba de incoherencias – Estarás bien… - Acaricio sus finos cabellos plateados para después desaparecer por la puerta de la enfermería.

Una vez que habían quedado de acuerdo Rin siguió la camilla donde iba Nitori y se subió a aquella ambulancia con olor a medicina y alcohol etílico. Aquel transporte se encendió, al igual que la sirena dirigiéndose hacia el hospital.

.

.

Volviendo hacia la casa de los Tachibana, donde Makoto había llegado al menos hace una media hora… ya se encontraba en el suelo siendo golpeado por su madre quien lloraba y gritaba una y otra vez "Todo ha sido su culpa" dándole con cinturón enrollado en su mano sin piedad alguna al de ojos opacados ¿Qué cómo había sucedido esto?

Pues bien, cuando el castaño había terminado de hablar con Nanase, camino hacia su casa en donde su padre salía con maletas siendo seguido por su madre quien estaba alterada.

- Por favor, querido… piensa bien las cosas – Hablo la señora Tachibana.

- Ya te lo dije! Es mejor que esto quede hasta aquí, encontré a alguien mejor… - Dijo el mayor de los Tachibana y sin más que decir salió por la puerta del patio de enfrente, miro a Makoto con vergüenza por lo sucedido y caminando lo más rápido posible desapareció bajando las escaleras.

- Mama… ¿Qué suce... – No pudo terminar la pregunta pues su madre haciendo un gesto de enojo entro a la casa, enfurecida, el castaño la siguió pero ella había subido las escaleras buscando algo en especial cuando bajo traía en sus manos un cinturón de cuero color café enredado en su mano.

Bajando enfurecida y dirigiéndose a la sala donde se encontraban lo más pequeños en seriedad por lo que había sucedido alzó aquel cinturón en lo más alto que pudo para poder golpearles.

- NO! – Gritaban los pequeños al sentir el fuerte golpe en sus rostros, Makoto nunca había visto a su madre de esa manera ella nunca les había levantado la mano a menos que fuese necesario.

- CALLENSE! POR SU CULPA SU PADRE ME ABANDONO! – Dijo alzando nuevamente aquel objeto de cuero.

- No lo hagas! – Makoto se interpuso entre su madre y sus pequeños hermanos quienes estaban abrazados llorando fuertemente.

- QUIETATE! –

- Por favor no lo hagas! – Imploro tratando de salvar a sus queridos hermanos.

- SI NO SON ELLOS SERAS TU! ¿OISTE? –

- Bien! Si así deseas liberar tu tristeza, madre – Recibiendo una bofetada por parte de su progenitora, lo aventó hacia un lado tomo a sus hermanos de los cabellos arrastrándolos hacia el armario cerca de la puerta los encerró y volvió hacia donde Makoto estaba.

- Mama! No le pegues a Onii-chan! – Se oía la voz desesperada de sus hermanitos, golpeando la puerta fuertemente tratando de salir de aquel lugar.

Tachibana siguió a su madre con la mirada hasta que esta quedo enfrente de él y rápidamente recibió un golpe con aquel cinturón en su rostro retrocediendo tropezó con la mesa de la sala haciéndolo caer. Aun así su madre no se detenía los golpes seguían.

- POR SU CULPA ME AH DEJADO! – Grito, mientras golpeaba nuevamente al castaño.- SI NUNCA HUBIESEN NACIDO, YO TENDRÍA SEGUIRIA SIENDO BELLA Y CON UN CUERPO ESCULTURAL- Sin piedad azotaba al pobre de Makoto quien lloraba por el dolor al igual que su madre.- PRINCIPALMENTE NO QUERIA TENER HIJOS! LO HICE POR SU PADRE! SI NO HUBIERAS NACIDO, ELLOS TAMPOCO- Haciendo referencia al par de hermanos encerrados en el armario quienes seguían gritando – FUISTE UN ERROR! SI NO TE TUVIERA TU PADRE ME SEGUIRIA AMANDO! Y NO SE HABRIA IDO CON ESA! – Golpeaba una y otra vez la dañada piel del castaño, hasta ahora lo aquí había entendido era que según su padre había engañado a su madre con otra mujer y ahora los había abandonado.

Al menos una hora y media era el tiempo que había durado su madre golpeándolo y diciéndole que había sido un error, quería levantarse y abrir la puerta del armario para dejar salir a sus queridos hermanos Ran y Ren pero el dolor en su cuerpo era insoportable que sin darse cuenta cayo dormido en el frio suelo.

La noche avanzo para luego dar por terminada, los rayos de sol traspasaban las cortinas de aquel hogar donde ahora la tristeza era abundante dentro de todos los integrantes de la familia Tachibana. Se podía apreciar el sonido de la televisión prendida el olor de alcohol y humo molestaban las fosas nasales del que dormía en el suelo, débilmente se sentó y mirando a sus alrededor encontró a su madre, ebria, dormida en la mesa con botellas de cerveza, sake y cigarrillos alrededor con la televisión prendida.

Se levantó rápidamente dirigiéndose hacia el armario donde abrió la puerta, dejando ver a Ran y Ren dormidos igual que él, en el suelo, se arrodillo y silenciosamente lloro… lamentaba que sus hermanos hubiesen sufrido aquella situación. Seco sus lágrimas, se acercó hacia ellos y el cargo llevándolos a su habitación.

- ¿Onii-chan? – Dijo Ran al sentir los brazos de su querido hermano mayor recostarle sobre su cama y cobijarlo, la poca luz que traspasaba en aquel cuarto hizo que pudiera apreciar la sonrisa del castaño con esos ojos tristes acompañándola – Lo siento – Alzo sus brazos ordenado el cuello del mayor.

- No te preocupes, mama solo está pasando un mal momento… denle tiempo –Contesto algo dudoso, dejo a sus hermanos en su habitación y los cobijo con las mantas lo más seguro era que hoy no irían a la escuela tampoco él.

.

.

En el hospital de aquella pequeña ciudad, en cierta habitación, se encontraba Nitori quien ahora era examinado por una psicóloga ya que cuando se le habían pasado los sedantes algunos doctores le habían revisado, pero ninguno de ellos había encontrado algo raro en él, por lo que la enfermera Kimura Akimoto quien pasaba por ahí pudo oír el caso que sucedía con Aiichiro, al haber pedido permiso para poder atenderle inmediatamente le otorgaron ese permiso.

Los padres de aquel chico habían llegado, algo molestos pues les estaban haciendo perder su tiempo, mientras que el chico pelirrojo les conto lo que había sucedido estos parecían algo preocupados… solo un poco, un casi nada…

Al pasar tres horas, la psicóloga salió de aquella habitación dirigiéndose a los que suponía que eran los padres del chico peli plateado.

- ¿Ustedes son los padres de Nitori Aiichiro? –

- Si lo somos ¿Cómo está el? – Respondió el padre el chico.

- Vengan conmigo un momento – Hizo una seña con su dedo diciéndoles que la siguieran, Rin quien estaba al lado de ellos se preguntaba si es que él podía ir también o si sería de mala educación.

- Ey chico ¿Qué esperas? Ven – Dijo la madre de Nitori con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Entraron a aquella habitación donde el oji azul dormía tranquilamente, lo habían sedado otra vez pues estaba demasiado alterado, Akimoto ofreció que se sentaran en las sillas que estaban ahí, a lo cual todos asintieron.

- Bien, veamos ¿Cómo les digo esto? – Cerro sus ojos, lo que estaba a punto de decir no era nada fácil sabía de lo que trataba la enfermedad pero eran tan pocos los casos así que no estaba acostumbrada. Tomando una de las cuatros sillas la coloco frente a esas tres personas, cruzándose de piernas suspiro y hablo tranquilamente – Verán, su hijo está bien de salud física – Ambos padres y Rin sonrieron al oír eso – Pero me temo que su hijo sufre de esquizofrenia – Todos los presentes ahí se quedaron atónitos ¿Esquizofrenia? ¿Nitori?

- Espere! ¿Qué? ¿! Pero cómo!? – Pregunto exaltada su madre al oír aquella noticia, sabia un poco de esa enfermedad pero nunca había pensado que su hijo la fuese a padecer – Además ¡¿eso no les da en la adultez?!

- Señora le pido que se calme, ¿me dejara explicarle? – Dijo en tono comprensible, era una noticia devastadora así que sabía manejar esto. – Mire la esquizofrenia es un trastorno mental que se encuentra dentro del grupo de los llamados trastornos psicóticos. Las personas afectadas de esquizofrenia pueden presentar una grave distorsión en el pensamiento, la percepción y las emociones, manifiestan pérdida de contacto con la realidad y experimentan alucinaciones El inicio del trastorno se produce a menudo durante la adolescencia incluso en la infancia o al principio de la edad adulta. En los hombres parece que empieza a una edad más precoz.

- Disculpe… ¿tiene cura? – Hablo Rin algo asustado por la respuesta.

- Lamentablemente no, digo, existe el tratamiento pero esto sería para mejorar su calidad de vida, pero es un trastorno que lamentablemente no tiene curación. Además creo que debo informarles que hay distintos tipos de esquizofrenia.

- ¿Cuáles son? – Dijeron ambos padres de Nitori.

- Esquizofrenia paranoide: La característica principal del tipo paranoide de esquizofrenia consiste en la presencia de claras ideas delirantes y alucinaciones auditivas sin claras alteraciones en la afectividad, en el lenguaje y sin mostrar un comportamiento catatónico asociado. Esquizofrenia desorganizada: Las características principales del tipo desorganizado de esquizofrenia son el lenguaje desorganizado, el comportamiento desorganizado y unas alteraciones en las emociones marcadas. Esquizofrenia catatónica: La característica principal del tipo catatónico de esquizofrenia es una marcada alteración psicomotora que puede incluir inmovilidad, actividad motora excesiva, negativismo extremo, mutismo o peculiaridades del movimiento voluntario. Esquizofrenia indiferenciada: cuando una esquizofrenia no reúne los criterios de los subtipos anteriores o presenta varios de ellos se le llama indiferenciada – Explico detalladamente cada tipo de esquizofrenia tratando de darles una idea de cuál era la que sufría Nitori.

- Así que… Ai… sufre… ¿Paranoide? – Dijo la madre de Nitori dudosa y con ojos llorosos.

- En esas tres horas, hable con Nitori-kun, al parecer el sufre la esquizofrenia indiferenciada pues presenta casi de todos los tipos. –

La señora de cabellos plateados al igual que su hijo, llevo ambas manos hacia su boca intentando contener las lágrimas había sido muy dura con él, igual su padre y casi nunca le demostraban su amor mucho menos ahora que tenían una nueva hija. Tal vez y eso les pasaba por el poco cuidado que le habían dado.

- ¿Y que hay del tratamiento? ¿Cuánto cuesta? – Cuestiono el padre.

- Pues sobre eso, como no es muy común que esta enfermedad se presente por aquí tendría que pedirlo lo más probable es que me lo tengan para el martes, con respecto al precio bueno puede variar… además existe la opción de que si no encuentro el tratamiento sea necesario llevar a Nitori-kun al hospital mental de St. Pierre al norte de Tokio…-

- Supongo que lo pensaremos… -

- Bien, ahora creo que es momento de se retiren a casa… Nitori-kun se quedara aquí hasta que mañana lo den de alta –

- ¿Espere se quedara solo? – Pregunto Rin al ver que los padres ya se paraban listos para irse con cara de tristeza ante tal noticia.

- Oh querido tenemos que irnos, Ya-chan nos espera también – Dijo la señora de hebras plateadas haciendo referencia a la hermanita pequeña de Nitori.

- Bueno… yo puedo quedarme…-

- ¿Enserio? –

- Si… es mi compañero… -

- OH EN VERDAD TE LO AGRADEZCO! –

Los padres de Aiichiro se despidieron de Akimoto y Matsuoka, después fue la psicóloga quien se despidió del pelirrojo dándole indicaciones que si Nitori se despertaba exaltado le llamase. Cuando todos se habían ido Rin acerco una de las sillas hacia la camilla donde el oji azul dormía plácidamente, coloco su mano en su rostro dándole una imagen de posición fetal. Había engañado a ese pobre chico, que solo le había amado sinceramente…. Y ahora enterarse de esto era demasiado.

.

.

Aquel chico de mirada opacada estaba encerrado en su fría habitación… con su fiel amiga la navaja, lloraba silenciosamente… creía que ya nada podía salir mal y ahora resulta que su familia también ha sido afectada.

- Esto es una puta mierda – Dijo levemente con palabras vulgares, no era así, lo habían cambiado y ahora era así.

Aquella navaja fue rasgando la piel de aquel bello chico, corto su piel tratando de aliviar todo el dolor que sentía. Corto su piel por haber sido un error. Se cortó por callar y sonreír falsamente.

La sangre salió de sus muñecas y el sonrió, cada corte era un "no puedo más"

_._

"_El corto sus alas, como lo hizo con sus muñecas."_

* * *

><p>¿Que les pareció?:3 le di un poco mas de importancia a Nitori en este capítulo y bueno tengo algo que explicar pues porque ya saben lo de Makoto y Ai suceden al mismo tiempo cuando Mako esta siendo golpeado Ai es llevado al hospital, todo sucede el mismo día:c pobre de mis niños!:'<p>

Bien les dejo!~

Chao:3 -se va en su patito de hule-


	7. Chapter 7

Hey! Buenas noches/días/tardes o lo que sea:v pues bueno primero que nada pido disculpas por mi tardanza pero pues eh tenido problemas emocionales... Cosas sin interés bueno pues, les deseo una buena lectura porque no saben lo que se esperan HAHAHAHAH! -risa malvada- ;-; los veo abajo.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 7<p>

Y entonces cuando creía que ya había pasado lo peor, su querida madre se vuelve una neurótica que no le bastaba con emborracharse y apostar el poco dinero que les quedaba oh no eso era muy poco, quería desquitarse con sus hijos porque aquí ellos eran el "problema". Aquella que alguna vez fue una madre amorosa que quería a sus hijos, había sufrido una "desgracia" muy parecida como la que Makoto sufría ya que ambos habían perdido al amor de sus vidas que por 17 años habían estado juntos, aunque el señor Tachibana había hecho un juramento de que estaría en las buenas y en las malas al lado de esa bella mujer que le había dado lo mejor de sí misma, termino abandonándola.

Ahora todos su esfuerzos habían sido despreciados porque ciertas personas que entraron en aquella relación a la fuerza, arrebatándolos sin pena alguna alejándolos poco a poco llegando a tal punto de ser meros desconocidos, dejando esos pobres corazones abandonados y desolados ¿El haber amado con el alma estaba mal? Si no estaba mal entonces… ¿Por qué les pasaba esto?

.

.

Después de una semana… la vida de Tachibana iba de peor en peor, cuando su madre le golpeo falto aquel día a la escuela al igual que sus pequeños hermanitos, su madre ahora una neurótica y alcohólica pasaba poco tiempo en su hogar desvelándose bebiendo hasta la una de la mañana en distintos bares del barrio.

Pero todo cambio aquel día, siendo las doce de la noche su querida madre no volvía, la busco en aquellos bares que suponía que su madre podía visitar en donde algunos habían dicho que no la habían visto hasta que llego al último, pregunto, dando los datos de su madre "Ella acaba de irse" fue lo que le dijo cierto señor de aproximadamente cuarenta años de edad. Creyendo que tal vez y ya había vuelto regreso a su hogar, donde fue detenido por una anciana de cabellos canosos y pequeña estatura, en su rostro se notaba la preocupación, la señora Tamura.

- Oh Makoto-Kun! – Le llamo viendo como el chico se dirigía a su hogar, pero se detuvo al oír su llamado cortésmente la saludo a lo que ella correspondió – Makoto-kun, veras… hace un momento eh visto a tu madre ir hacia el muelle… creo que estaba un poco ebria…- Aquel chico fijo su mirada hacia atrás esperando que su madre estuviera ahí, agradeció por la información que le habían dado, se echó a correr, no quería ni pensar que le hubiese pasado algo a su madre.

Aquella señora de cabellos canosos simplemente negó con la cabeza en silencio mientras seguía su camino cuesta arriba, percatándose de la presencia de Nanase quien había terminado de alimentar a cierto gato con un hermoso pelaje blanco, levantándose de aquel escalón se acercó a la pequeña viejecilla quien le miraba algo extrañada Haruka había oído un poco de la conversación y de lo poco que había escuchado estaba más que confundido ¿Acaso la madre de Makoto bebía? En todos estos largos años que había convivido con esa familia, nunca había visto que el padre Tachibana bebiera mucho menos la madre!

- Disculpe señora Tamura ¿Qué sucede con la madre de Makoto? – Pregunto con su típico tono monótono pero al no estar informado su voz parecía de cierta manera preocupada.

- Oh… Haru-kun ¿No te has enterado? – Interrogo la viejecita extrañada por la distancia que ellos habían tenido, había sido un cambio muy drástico desde que ella tenía memoria esos chicos siempre habían estado juntos.

- No... –

- Bien, supongo que siendo tu puedo decírtelo – Hizo una pequeña pausa – Veras, el padre de Makoto-kun los abandono y su madre cayó en una crisis así que ahora bebe y se la pasa fuera de su hogar, ¡Oh! Pero no creas que es un chisme sabes que yo cuido a los gemelos cuando ellos no están, además Makoto-kun me lo ha contado personalmente – Aclaro, no quería quedar como una de tantas mujeres que se pasaban su vida en el chisme.

Haruka quedó atónito, la verdad Tachibana había actuado muy raro desde la vez que falto, la cual fue su primera falta! Pero no solo eso, el día siguiente él tenía moretones en su rostro incluso el mismo Yamato se había compadecido de aquel pobre chico y era YAMATO AIZAWA! El que le había golpeado, violado y humillado miles de veces pero claro que esto no lo sabía nadie a excepción del hermano de Aizawa y sus fieles seguidores. Nanase se despidió cordialmente de la señora Tamura, corriendo hacia la misma dirección que había corrido Makoto. Mientras que aquel chicho de hebras castañas buscaba a su madre en el muelle donde se acostumbraba a hacer el festival, pero no había rastro de ella no quedaba lugar en donde buscar, pero había olvidado un lugar… el mirador, el único lugar donde los fuegos artificiales se miraban espectaculares, el lugar que su madre amaba visitar cuando sentía demasiada tensión… Subió las escaleras, su respiración estaba muy agitada había corrido desesperado en busca de su madre. El busco con la mirada y en efecto ahí estaba…

La madre de Makoto se encontraba ahí, detrás de aquellas rejillas donde solo se podía ver una gran altura, sus pies estaban entre las rejas y sus manos se sostenían de la barandilla, el viento soplaba levemente haciendo que sus finos cabellos se desacomodaran.

- ¿Mamá? – Pregunto aquel castaño, rogando a dios que esa no fuera su madre, la mujer le miro dándole una tierna sonrisa mientras derramaba lagrimas - ¿Q-Que haces? – Volvió a preguntar angustiado por la situación en la que se encontraba su madre, aquella pregunta no fue respondida.

Detrás de ellos los pasos de alguna persona corriendo se oían fuertemente, quizás la habían descubierto! Pero no, solo era Haruka ¡Que emoción! Los obres azules y los esmeraldas apagados se encontraron, Nanase se veía exaltado como Tachibana ambos habían corrido demasiado, el castaño corto el contacto visual volviendo con su madre quien el azabache apenas vio en donde estaba se espantó ¿Qué era lo que pasaba aquí? Intentaban calmarse mientras explicaban a la mujer a punto de tirarse lo que estaba haciendo…

- Mamá… yo te perdono ven superaremos esto todos juntos como una familia ¿Si? – Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, extendió su mano intentando hacer reaccionar a su querida madre.

- Esto no es la solución – Dijo Haruka también intentando ayudar.

- Lo siento – Dijo aquella bella mujer en un pequeño estado de ebriedad – De verdad lo siento – Repitió volteando a ver al mayor de sus hijos – Ustedes… ustedes eran todo para mí, tu padre él me abandono… el hecho de haberte golpeado… de haber encerrado a Ran y Ren… yo no puedo vivir con esto! – Las lágrimas no paraban y las palabras se hacían más difíciles de pronunciar – Por favor cuida de ellos, Makoto, los amo con todo mi corazón – Repitió nuevamente, miro a Nanase quien se había acercado a Tachibana, cada vez que se acercaban ella les advertía que se tiraría – Haru, siempre creí que ustedes serian algo más que amigos he he~ - Rio un poco aun con las lágrimas en los ojos Haruka miro a aquel castaño quien decidió no mirarle – Eres lo más importante para Makoto, así que asegúrate de valorarlo ¿Si? – Eso fue como una apuñalada en el corazón era obvio que ella no sabía nada de lo que había pasado entre ellos dos y que él era la principal causa del sufrimiento del chico de hebras castañas, aun así asintió.

Levemente se despidió, dando un salto hacia el vacío todo pasaba lentamente la imagen de aquella mujer dar un paso hacia el vacío y ver como desaparecía de su vista… Tachibana corrió hacia la rejilla gritando a todo pulmón viendo como su madre le extendía un brazo mientras caía vio y como el cuerpo su rebotaba con el suelo levemente.

- MAMAAAAAAA! – Fue un grito desafinado lleno de dolor, tristeza y desesperación mientras las lágrimas caían, se tumbó al suelo en cuclillas cubriendo su rostro con sus manos, Nanase pudo sentir como su corazón se rompía había visto a aquella mujer que había sido como su segunda madre, morir, después de su abuela claro está. Se acercó hacia aquel indefenso chico quien al sentir el tacto del azabache reacciono, saco su móvil intentando marcar a los paramédicos pero fallo ya que sus manos aún seguían temblando al igual que su cuerpo, Haruka supo que hacer tomo el móvil de entre las manos de Makoto y marco, estaba dolido pero no más que el chico de hebras castañas…

Los paramédicos llegaron de inmediato, recogieron el cuerpo de la madre de Tachibana mientras pedían a los presentes ahí toda la información posible al poco tiempo las personas se acercaron al muelle viendo lo que sucedía y entre tantas personas se encontraba la señora Tamura el azabache fijo su mirada al de ojos apagados quien estaba cerca de la ambulancia cubierto por una manta igual que él, mientras era interrogado. Se acercó hacia aquella anciana, pidiéndole de favor que cuidara a los gemelos Tachibana unas cuantas horas la señora asintió y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el hogar de aquella rota familia. Los dos jóvenes iban a bordo de aquella ambulancia, la sirena comenzó a sonar dando a toda velocidad, hacia el hospital, con poca esperanza intentaban mantener a la señora Tachibana con vida aunque era casi imposible porque la caída había ido mortal.

Makoto tomo la mano de su madre llevándola a su frente, rogando a dios que sucediera algún milagro que le demostrara que de verdad existía un dios! Porque ya empezaba a perder la fe en todo aquello relacionado con la religión. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo de aquellos apagados ojos, cuando llegaron a aquel hospital les impidieron el paso a la sala de urgencia, la mano de madre e hijo fueron separadas por la velocidad en la que la camilla se movía; fue en ese momento que todo parecía estar en cámara lenta la desesperación de aquel chico al ser detenido por el médicos que se encontraban parados frente a la entrada de la sala de urgencias y un mar de lágrimas, los presentes no tardaron en darse cuenta la razón por la que aquel hermoso chico lloraba, porque no faltaban los entrometidos no señor. Los murmullos eran abundantes "Debe estar loca para intentar hacer eso" "Que ejemplo le da a sus hijos" "Una mala madre". Claro que no todos eran insultos ¿Qué seria del mundo sin personas coherentes? Porque si había personas que criticaban sin saber nada, también había personas que pensaban antes de hablar porque era bien dicho que es mejor permanecer en silencio que decir algo estúpido.

Haruka miraba con odio a todos esos que chismoseaban ¿Qué acaso no tenían algo de qué preocuparse? Pero era de esperarse… así son las personas. Miro a aquel que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo, le habían dado unos sedantes porque estaba como un loco les habían mandado al área de psicología muy cerca de la de urgencias aunque el castaño se había negado el mayor acepto entraron al consultorio en donde las psicóloga Kimura Akimoto les atendió la misma que había atendido a Nitori, les interrogo siendo lo más precavida que podía, les explico todo aquello relacionado con el suicidio… Aunque los que estaban locos eran ellos digo, ¿Qué pasaba por su mente? En un momento como eso lo único que pasaba por la mente de Makoto era su madre le importaba un comino la psicóloga y su plática, porque él era un chico suicida pero no solo por ser una moda no, porque él fue violado, humillado, rechazado, abandonado, que no era mucho sufrimiento comparado con aquellas personas que tenían alguna enfermedad terminal, pero aun así era sufrimiento.

- Chicos, les are una cita para dentro de dos días ¿Okey? – Dijo la psicóloga al par que estaban sentados frente a ella, solo Haruka asintió mientras que Makoto tamborileaba sus dedos en el escritorio.

- ¿Ya nos podemos ir? – Tachibana no estaba interesado en psicología el solo quería ver a su madre, abrazarla y besarla. La doctora solo asintió entregándole el papel al azabache donde contenía la información sobre la cita predicha.

Ambos chicos salieron del consultorio, Nanase tomo fuertemente el antebrazo del castaño quien iba a correr hacia el doctor seguramente para pedirle información sobre su madre podía ver la angustia rodearle.

- Tranquilízate – Su tono fue gentil, aunque pareciese todo lo contrario, fue un tono que desde hace mucho tiempo el chico de orbes esmeralda no había oído incluso llego a creer que ese tipo de tono nunca había existido.

- ¿Cómo quieres que lo haga? – Empezó a temblar mientras que sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas, otra vez, deseaba decirle al azabache que se fuera porque la hipocresía era lo que menos quería en este momento pero…. Por esta vez no quería estar solo aunque fuese Nanase el que le acompañara en un momento como este.

.

.

Tres horribles horas pasaron, las lágrimas cesaron pero la angustia y la tristeza permanecieron firmes. Los doctores entraban y salían pero ninguno de ellos traía noticias de su madre, en la cuarta hora una enfermera de cabello ondulado se les acerco su rostro parecía triste pero ellos no le dieron importancia.

- Disculpen… ¿Son familiares de la señora Tachibana? – Pregunto, los dos chicos simplemente asintieron, la enfermera les llevo hasta donde la madre del castaño se encontraba o por lo menos delante de la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba pues les impidieron la entrada el doctor que había atendido a aquella mujer.

- Perdonen… ella no pudo resistir – Informo el doctor, estaba acostumbrado a dar ese tipo de noticias todo el tiempo, pero aun así fue delicado con el tema.

Haruka sintió su corazón achicharrarse el creía que podían salvarla pero no, ahora bien si él tenía unas inmensas ganas de llorar, imagínense al pobre de Makoto. Pobre chico, apenas y había parado su llanto aquella noticia les destrozo el alma ¿Y ahora? Pues las reacciones eran obvias el frágil chico salto sobre el doctor reclamándole, suplicándole que hiciera algo para salvarla aunque solo recibiera un "Ya no hay nada que hacer" les dejaron entrar a la habitación donde el cuerpo de aquella mujer que había sido su madre estaba cubierto por una fina manta blanca aquel aparato que tomaba el ritmo del corazón estaba siendo desconectado por las enfermeras quienes se estaban llevándose todos los instrumentos.

- Mamá – Se acercó hacia aquel cadáver cubierto por la manta, con su mano temblorosa retiro la manta que cubría el rostro de su madre y claro que ahí estaba, sin ningún signo de vida, la abrazo fuertemente para luego tomar su rostro entre sus manos – Mamá, responde mamá – Dijo derramando las lágrimas sobre el rostro de su madre – Mami! No me dejes... – Nanase miro levemente la escena desde una de aquellas sillas que había en aquella habitación con ojos llorosos pero absteniéndose a derramarlas – Tu no me puedes dejar, mamá, no nos puedes dejar… Ran y Ren nos esperan en casa ¿Recuerdas? – Sollozo, acercando el cuerpo de su madre hacia su hombro – No importa si me golpeas, saldremos adelante – No quería aceptar la realidad, no lo aceptaba… ella era su madre, les crio con cariño y siempre estaba al pendiente de ellos esto definitivamente le costaría aceptarlo.- Lo siento mamá, lo siento! De verdad lo siento… si yo te hubiera detenido… esto... esto no hubiera pasado, esto es mi culpa! Por eso… por eso no nos dejes mamá. –

.

.

- Makoto… -Haruka se acercó hacia aquel chico que abrazaba fuertemente el inerte cuerpo de aquella mujer, le tomo por el hombro moviéndole levemente, de tanto llorar había caído dormido, despertó siendo cegado por la luz de aquella lámpara que colgaba del techo quería que todo eso solo fuese un mal sueño, pero no, así las cosas no funcionaban.

.

.

.

Cuando llego el momento de explicarles todo lo que había sucedido con su madre a sus queridos hermanos había entrado en pánico ¿Qué les diría, acaso diría "Se suicidó"?... luego vendrán las demás preguntas y claro las lágrimas, que era lo que más abundaría. Pero tenían que saber la realidad cuando llego a su hogar Ran y Ren había quedado dormido en el sofá, la señora Tamura se despidió de aquel par de chicos porque Nanase no se había ido, todavía no.

Había pasado tiempo desde que estuvo en la casa de Makoto, a pesar de que su ahora ya muerta madre había abandonado las obligaciones del hogar, el cómo hermano mayor se hacía responsable de los quehaceres de la casa si la gran parte pero no en la cocina ¡NO SEÑOR! Ese era terreno inexplorado para él, estaba prohibido que el pusiera un pie cerca de la estufa o todo aquello que implicara fuego era por eso que la señora Tamura les ayudaba en la cocina. Tal vez y ahora tenía que aprender a cocinar… no se podía dar el lujo de molestar a la pobre señora Tamura porque él no podía hacer ni un huevo frito.

Siendo las cinco de la mañana, Nanase y Tachibana estaban despiertos sentados en el amplio sillón que se encontraba en la sala, ambos en silencio, las lágrimas del castaño una vez más habían cesado quizá volverían en un rato más…o a lo mejor de tanto llorar se le habían acabado. El silencio era feroz y lo seguiría siendo a no ser por el timbre del teléfono del hogar de los Tachibana, que sonó y sonó pero Makoto no quería contestar y no lo haría aunque Haruka si, levantándose tomo el teléfono y contesto la llamada era de la funeraria quienes habían sido informados sobre el suicidio de la madre de Makoto, esta llamada no debía contestarla el sino el hermano mayor de los Tachibana.

- Makoto… es… la funeraria – Temió al decir aquellas palabras o más bien temió la reacción del más alto, pero este no dijo nada solo le volteo a ver y tomo el teléfono alejándose del azabache.

- Buenos días –Dijo una voz de un anciano en tono tétrico al otro lado de la línea – Lamento su perdida jovencito, pero su querida madre ha pagado el funeral de sí misma y por razones obvias debía informarle – Tachibana solo asentía, pero estaba confundido ¿De dónde había sacado dinero su madre para pagar eso? Peor aún ¿Acaso su madre ya había planeado todo esto? Creía que eso había sido causa del alcohol pero ella había pensado en todo… el anciano seguía hablando sobre lo que implicaba el funeral ¡Pero que platica más interesante! Estaba hablando sobre el funeral de su propia madre y por teléfono! – Muy bien, entonces hoy a la una de la tarde venga a la funeraria ¿Entendido? –

- Si – Respondió para luego colgar, dejo el teléfono sobre la mesa y luego se sentó sobre la silla para luego cubrir su rostro con sus manos, no estaba llorando, pero estaba sufriendo demasiado ¿Cuándo pararía toda esta pesadilla? Había amado a una persona y este lo rechazo vilmente, había sido violado, golpeado, humillado sin piedad ¿Por qué? Si hubiera sido una mala persona lo entendería pero no, era un pan de dios que siempre anteponía los sentimientos de los demás antes que los suyos, porque preferiría romperse el en mil pedazos que ver a un amigo, un hermano o extraño, sufrir.

- Lo siento – Haruka se acercó a él tomándole el hombro, los orbes apagados de Makoto le miraron ¿A dónde había parado aquel brillo de esperanza y felicidad? Seguro al olvido.

- Pedir perdón no sirve cuando el daño ya está hecho – Intento ser distante pero no le funciono, aunque las palabras eran verdad ¿De qué serbia? Disculparse cuando ya todo había sido dicho.

Se levantó de su lugar, quería darse un baño que Nanase se fuera cuando se le daría la gana aunque mentalmente quería que se quedara para siempre, se dirigió hacia la escalera pero fue detenido por Haruka quien le abrazo por detrás deteniéndole.

- Lo sé, pero aun así lo quise decir – Toco levemente sus manos que rodeaban su cintura, lentamente las retiro y luego corrió hacia arriba encerrándose en el baño dejándose caer al suelo un pequeño sonrojo marcaba sus mejillas y su corazón latía al cien, no quería sentirse así no cuando su madre había muerto.

Cuando termino de bañarse, se cambió, asegurando que el chico de obres azules ya se había ido a su casa bajo las escaleras pero ¡Valla la sorpresa! No se había ido, se encontraba en la cocina seguramente preparando el desayuno, se acerco hacia la puerta de la cocina mirándole detenidamente.

- No tienes por qué hacer eso – Dijo al nadador estilo libre quien no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

- Lo hago porque quiero – Sin distraerse le respondió, quería hacer el desayuno para ellos y lo haría.

- No quiero tu lastima, Nanase – Su tono era distante.

- No lo hago por lastima – Apago la estufa y se giró a mirar al chico de hebra castañas – De verdad – Se acercó lentamente hacia él, le tomo las manos y pudo sentir como se estremecía.

- Haz… haz lo que quieras –Se alejó de él porque sabía bien que si eso continuaba así terminaría sufriendo más de lo que ya sufría.

Pero las horas siguieron pasando, el silencio se hacía presente entre aquel par de chicos hasta que los pequeños hermanitos de Makoto despertaron, el mayor de los tres entraba en pánico ante las preguntas insistentes de Ran y Ren preguntando ¿En dónde estaba su madre? Todos se quedaron en silencio, los mayores por la respuesta hacia esa pregunta y los menores por la tensión que se respiraba en aquel lugar.

- ¿Dónde está mama? – Pregunto Ran.

- E-Ella… - Tartamudeo mientras entrelazaba los dedos de su mano en signo de ansiedad, un nudo se formó en su garganta… - Ella tuvo… u-un accidente –

Los pequeños se miraron, seguro su madre estaba bien no era nada de qué preocuparse, solo un suicidio nada fuera de lo normal muy común. El chico de hebras castañas suspiro intentaría no llorar, el de ojos azules intentaba mantener la calma ante tal situación.

- Pero ella está bien ¿Verdad? – Fue Ren el que pregunto rompiendo el silencio que una vez más se presenciaba.

- No… - Su voz se quebró y las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos – Mamá... m-mamá se fue… con abuela – El llanto se la hacía difícil, no podía hablar bien pero tenía que ser delicado con ese tema, miro a sus pequeños hermanos quienes se tomaban las manos estaban asustados por esa respuesta pero al igual que su hermano mayor las lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos.

- Mamá esta…. ¿M-Muerta? – Ren tomo con fuerza la mano de su hermano pequeño quien le abrazaba llorando fuertemente. Makoto quien seguía llorando asintió.

La situación no fue fácil, los pequeños Tachibana lloraban fuertemente igual que el mayor de ellos, la muerte es algo que tiene que pasar y normalmente ella es la que te busca en cambio la señora Tachibana fue ella quien la busco hay una forma de llamarle, suicidio. No es fácil superar la pérdida de un ser amado y mucho menos cuando es tu propia madre, tampoco lo es cuando eres un adolecente que tiene que cuidar de sus hermanos y con un padre que los abandono por otra mujer. No es cosa fácil pero nadie dijo que fuera fácil.

.

.

Lloraron como nunca, poco a poco se fueron calmando pero eso no quería decir que ya estaban bien. Todos se dirigieron a la funeraria, Makoto no quería llevar a los gemelos pero ellos insistían ¿Qué clase de persona llevaría a unos niño a una funeraria? Era la pregunta que se hacía mentalmente Tachibana y más aún cuando se habría sobre el funeral de su propia madre. Era algo irracional y una experiencia desgarradora. Ellos seguían insistiendo en que les llevaran, según ellos eran lo suficientemente maduros para soportar algo así, pero no arruinaría su infancia llevándolos a ese lugar.

.

.

Y después de tres días, hoy finalmente seria el entierro de su madre, sus familiares estaban reunidos, los hermanos Tachibana vestían de negro; Ran llevaba un vestido negro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y un sweater del mismo color de su vestido, Ren llevaba el uniforme de la escuela, para desgracia de Makoto él no podía usar su uniforme de secundaria le quedaba pequeño, no llegando al punto de exagerar, pero era algo que no podía usar frente a toda su familia así que uso el smoking que uso el día de la boda de su tío Kurose.

Durante el día fue una ceremonia en donde todos aquellos que fueron cercanos a la señora Tachibana hacían presencia, dándoles el pésame a los hijos, algunos preguntaban por su padre ¿Y qué decir? "Se fue con otra y fue la causa por la que mi madre se suicidó" ¡SI! ¡SERIA ALGO PERFECTO! La ceremonia había terminado y el cuerpo de su querida madre que vestía un kimono negro, un maquillaje natural hacia resaltar su cuerpo sin vida. Esa sería la última vez que viesen el cuerpo de su madre pues sería cremado… Cuando la noche cayo todos los familiares de la familia Tachibana se reunían en su hogar con el ataúd en medio de la sala, flores blancas adornaban el lugar, la foto de la señora Tachibana estaba en una pequeña mesita de noche cerca de la caja donde ella se encontraba e incienso, los presentes cantaban y lloraban. Alrededor de la una de la mañana los familiares se empezaban a retirar, hasta que solo quedaba Haruka, Makoto, Ran, Ren y la tía Amai junto a su pareja y su pequeña hija, ellos vivan en Kioto.

- Makoto-kun… necesito hablar contigo a solas – Dijo aquella mujer que vestía de negro al lado de ella se encontraba su esposo Shunpei cargando a la pequeña Himeji. El mayor de los Tachibana asintió, Nanase se llevó a los gemelos hacia el segundo piso dejando a los otros solos. Tomaron asiento en la mesa, la mujer de cabellos marrón miro seriamente a Makoto, no era una mirada de enojo, no, simplemente era de seriedad.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto con temor.

- Veras Makoto-kun, sabemos que tu padre los abandono y que en este momento no tienen a nadie que se haga responsable de ustedes –Le entrego unos documentos, mientras que el otro los tomo con desconfianza.

- ¿Qué es esto? – Leyó las primeras palabras impregnadas sobre aquel papel, sus manos empezaron a temblar.

- Veras… si nosotros no nos hacemos responsables por Ran y Ren el gobierno los llevara a una casa hogar, pero eh tomado la responsabilidad de hacerme cargo de ustedes, cariño. – Le sonrió dulcemente – Sé que no es fácil pero… es algo que debemos hacer, entiendo si tu tomas la decisión de quedarte aquí, porque ya tienes una vida aquí….-

- No… no se los puede llevar, son lo único que queda de lo que alguna vez fue mi familia – La interrumpió, dejo los papeles sobre la mesa mirando a sus parientes angustiadamente.

- Entiéndeme, si o lo hago irán a la casa hogar! – Respiro profundamente – Veras, pueden ir conmigo tener una vida en Kioto yo me are responsable de todo ellos vendrán a visitarte en las vacaciones entrantes ¿Si? –

- Pero…-

- Sé que no es fácil – Hablo el señor Shunpei– Pero ¿Qué prefieres que vengan con nosotros o que se vallan a la casa hogar donde puede que nadie les adopte? – Esas últimas palabras fueron duras, la tenía difícil… era algo realmente difícil.

- ¿L-Les cuidaran bien? –

- Claro que si, como nuestros propios hijos – La mujer tomo las manos de Tachibana entre las suyas, sonriéndole maternalmente.

- Esta bien… - Agacho su mirada, todo esto era por el bien de sus pequeños hermanitos… porque era verdad ¿Qué iba a hacer él? Si tenía que estudiar, además un trabajo de medio tiempo no le pagaría lo suficiente para la colegiatura de Ran y Ren, faltaba la comida, el agua, luz y todo eso, era imposible. También quería que ellos olvidaran lo sucedido y crearan otra vida, que nunca más volvieran a sufrir.

La conversación siguió pero esta vez con la presencia de los gemelos y Nanase, les habían explicado todo lo que pasaría, no estaban del todo contentos con la noticia pero aceptaron sabían bien que su hermano mayor estaba sufriendo y buscaba lo mejor para ellos. Sus tíos se fueron volverían por ellos el día siguiente después de haber cremado el cuerpo de su madre, Haruka se retiró hacia su hogar, los gemelos se fueron a dormir y Makoto…. Bueno él se encerró en su habitación lloro en silencio una vez más, las ganas de cortar su piel le invadieron pero esta vez no lo aria… solo por esta vez….

_"Pronto será tiempo de decir adiós, falta fuerza nada más."_

¿Se lo esperaban?;-; pues yo no porque no tenia planeado esto solo que cuando estaba tirada en el suelo teniendo una crisis existencial se me ocurrió eso xD pero pues fue difícil porque ah sido uno de los mas largos capítulos que eh escrito...

Ahora si les explico la parte donde la madre de Makoto se suicidó... pues en el capítulo 11 de Free! ES, donde dan la primera pelea de Makoto y Haru... están como en un mirador o algo así si no lo recuerdan búsquenlo en google... digo si quieren.

Bien les dejo!

Chao:3 -Se va con su amiga la soledad- (¿Dramática? "no lo creo" xD)


End file.
